Issues Tachiagair Jakunen
by FiraFlame
Summary: Book 3 of the 3 book series. The Issues family goes camping right as Missy and Tasuki have a bad fight. They make up, and something happens that they did NOT expect. INCOMPLETE.
1. You taste Funny

Tachigair Jakunen Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original copy of Tachiagair Jakunen, which I had written in the fall of 2002. It sucked, really bad, so here I am, re-writing it...  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Goggles, sun screen, swim-suit, sun glasses, four changes of clothes, towel, pillows, several books, empty notebooks for short story writing.... what's missing? She went through her bag again, checking everything. Maybe she should have made a list like she was told? Nah. Melissa scanned around her room, what was she missing? Her eyes landed on the tessen, carefully laid on Tasuki's dresser.  
  
"Genrou won't miss it that much." Melissa grinned, placing the diamond fan into her gym bag. She zipped it up and skipped out of the room. Her, her sister Teri, her best friend Keeren, and the whole rest of the house residents were going camping in the upper peninsula of Michigan, their home state. Some lake named 'Lake Paitt'. She'd never heard of it but she trusted the blue hair monk who'd told her. While walking down the halls, she met Tasuki, the flame haired bandit, the one she loved.  
  
"Hi Genrou." Melissa smiled. She held her gym bag behind her so Tasuki was not to see the tessen shaped bulge in it. She used his nick name instead of his suzaku given name, because she felt she would become closer to him.  
  
"Hey." Tasuki replied, with a smirk. He eyed her hiding the gym bag but passed it on as just trying to get it out of the way. "What's up?"  
  
"Ceiling, attic, sky, the usual." Melissa replied, rolling her eyes. "You ready to go camping yet?"  
  
"Just gotta go get the Tessen." Tasuki grinned and started walking towards their shared room. "Just a sec, lemme go get it now."  
  
Melissa gulped, gripping her gym bag tighter. Last second decision, she bolted down the stairs. At the bottom, she tripped over a gym bag or two and she rolled across the carpet, looking back up the stairs on her back.  
  
"Ow...." She frowned, not really meaning it. She sat back up, glaring at the bags. Her eyes darted across the room to find the owners. Her eyes fell upon Keeren, who was standing in the doorway of Chiriko's room, chatting cheerfully with the teen. Melissa growled and stood, stomping towards the lavender haired Saiya-Jin.  
  
"...perhaps a computer could hel-" Keeren was interrupted when she found a pair of hands latched onto her shoulders and gripping tightly. She looked up to find Melissa's fuming face near.  
  
"Hi?" Keeren said, annoyance showing in her tone.  
  
"Move your bags, now." Melissa ordered pointing at them.  
  
"I will in a minute, now get off m-"  
  
"NOW!" Melissa barked, shoving Keeren back. Keeren stared blankly before glaring at the healer and dragging her bags to the side of the stairs.  
  
"Happy?" Keeren scowled, going back to Chiriko's doorway.  
  
"Very." Melissa clapped her hands together, as if to dust them off and went to pick up her own bags. Sudden pounding on the winding stairs above her alerted her attention. Tasuki suddenly heaved himself off the top of the stairs onto the landing and then to the floor. He stood erect in front of Melissa, a full inch taller than her. A firm glare was set on his face as he stared at her.  
  
"Tessen, now."  
  
"What're you talking about?" Melissa asked, pushing the gym bag away with her foot.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talkin' 'bout. Give it up."  
  
"Well I was going to keep it in my bag so we'd remember where it was!"  
  
Tasuki growled. "It's MY tessen."  
  
"YOU can share!"  
  
"Maybe I don't want to!"  
  
Keeren frowned, folding her arms and leaning against the door frame. Could these two argue any more often? She swore she watched them fight at LEAST four times a day. Usually it revolved around petty things such at the tessen or how to do things one way, compared to another. Keeren remembered her brother and girlfriend doing this a lot, but it was easily resolved up to an hour later.  
  
"Who do you think's gonna win this this one?" Keeren asked, sensing Chiriko walk up to her. The young genius looked between the two, momentarily analyzing their dialogue.  
  
"Neither. They're going to be dragged off and be told to shut their mouths the whole way to the camp grounds."  
  
"...I agree." Keeren smirked. "C'mon, lets get our stuff out with everyone else's." She went over to her bags and picked them up, carrying them to the backyard. Chiriko trailed behind carrying a backpack and a green duffel bag.  
  
"Are those two fighting again?" Teri asked, setting her bag in next to a pile of others.  
  
"Yes... 'bout the tessen as usual." Keeren replied, pushing her bag near Teri's.  
  
"Maybe we should lock the Tessen in a safe and put it at the bottom of the ocean." Teri snickered.  
  
"That'd keep Tasuki away, but not Missy." Keeren sat down on the ground, soaking in the sun's rays. "But while Tasuki's on dry land, he'd rip to you bits and argue with Missy again as soon as she got back."  
  
"I can believe that." Chiriko said.  
  
Chiriko walked off towards his fellow seichiseishi, leaving the Saiya-Elf and Saiya-jin alone. Keeren looked around quickly, seeing if anyone was around before yanking on Teri's shorts to get her attention.  
  
"Is what I'm hearing from Trunks true?" Keeren whispered as Teri knelt.  
  
"About what...?"  
  
"Y'know... you and... Leggie..."  
  
Teri's eyes widened, her jaw dropping. "How did you guys find out?!"  
  
"Have you ever heard of ki, you idiot?"  
  
Teri groaned, pulling on a loose lock of hair. "I was hoping nobody'd find out till later on..."  
  
"Whatever, but, is he 'good' ?" A slim grin slid across Keeren's lips, right before she received a rightful bash tot he forehead, sending her back a foot or two. Keeren laid on the grass for a while, staring up at the sky. She began laughing. She sat up and laughed at Teri. "He's THAT good?!" Keeren was suddenly tackled by the Saiya-elf.  
  
"What are they shouting about?" Mirai asked Legolas. Legolas frowned, he knew what they were shouting about.  
  
"Nothing." He said. "Nothing at all."  
  
*********************  
  
Teri clicked the capsule once, throwing it onto the pile of suitcases and duffel bags. The bags suddenly disappeared into the capsule in a small cloud of smoke. She went to the spot where the bags once were and picked up the capsule, which was now slightly heavier than it was before.  
  
"The seishi are taking the airship?" Keeren asked Teri, holding a tissue to her nose where it was bleeding. She knew she shouldn't have brought that subject up, but she couldn't help herself.  
  
"Yeah." Teri replied, shooting a glare at the younger Saiya-Jin. She put the capsule in her pocket and went over to Chichiri, who was holding the map.  
  
"It's right.... there." Teri pointed to a spot on the map. Chichiri nodded.  
  
"Alright, no da." Chichiri replied. "How long do you think it'll take to get there?"  
  
"Three, four hours tops. It depends on how fast we go."  
  
A loud hard slam called Teri's attention and she turned. Melissa came storming out of the house, the sliding glass door behind her shut. She had a tense look on her face and looked as if she had just lost the argument with Tasuki. Her gym bag showed no tessen shape bulge. Melissa went up to the Airship and threw her bag into it. She sat down on the step into it and sulked, a death glare on her face.  
  
"Lose?" Teri asked.  
  
"Fuck off." Melissa snarled in return.  
  
"Ouch...." Teri said quietly, backing off. She looked to Chichiri. "Ready to go when you are."  
  
Chichiri nodded and went over to the entry of the airship. He stood, waiting patiently. Melissa didn't look up as she glared down at the grass.  
  
"Excuse me, no da." Chichiri said calmly. Melissa looked up, shooting a glare at Chichiri before walking off.  
  
"Is she on the rag or something? Nuriko questioned, leaning over to Keeren.  
  
"Hell if I know." The Saiya-jin replied. She looked up when the patio door slammed shut again and out came Tasuki, his trusty Tessen in hand. He took his bag and tossed it lightly into the airship, deliberately knocking Melissa's into the back. Afterwards, he climbed in.  
  
Soon, all the seishi were aboard the Airship and Chichiri gave the go. Everybody took off and were on their way.  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: Wee, havin' fun with this have I have LOTS of ideas. I'll be WAY better than the original version. Better detail too...  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Mucho talking

Tachiagair Jakunen Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original copy of Tachiagair Jakunen, which I had written in the fall of 2002. It sucked, really bad, so here I am, re-writing it...  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Melissa landed softly on the ground, softened by the pine needle carpet. She look a deep breath and felt her body relax completely. She was surrounded by trees, endless trees, and then a lake. She hadn't been camping in so long she forgot what it was like. Completely cut off from the real world. No high-tech equipment, unless you wanted to count a can opener and a battery powered lantern. No microwaves, no refrigerators, no televisions, no computers. Melissa frowned at that. Oh well, she'd just have to deal with it for five days.  
  
Her friends landed behind her. Mirai-Trunks, GT-Trunks, Teri, Legolas, and Keeren. They didn't need to wait for the airship, they're bags were in the capsule in Teri's pocket. But Melissa was late when she got outside, so she had to put her bag into the Airship. That one thing she was regretting. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to look Tasuki straight in the eyes. That argument was a little harsher than their other's. Melissa was almost tempted to tackle the flame-haired seichiseishi through a wall. But, she decided she could blow off steam on the way to the camp grounds. While on the break they had, in a forest somewhere between Gaylord and Alpena, she had gone off into a clearing and did some martial arts. It hadn't cooled her off completely but she was good for a while.  
  
She leaned against a tree, calmly waiting for the airship. Her and her friends had gone ahead to make sure the area was clear, leaving the airship several miles behind. While she was waiting, she watched a cocoon open and release a brand new butterfly. Never had she remembered having the patience to watch something so slow.  
  
"Bah." Melissa said quietly, just before the sound of engines caught her ears. She looked up just as the trees above her rustled with the descending machine. The Airship landed carefully between two trees, no sooner than four seconds later did the engines begin to shut down and the main door open, releasing it's occupants. Chiriko stumbled out first, clutching his stomach as he rushed over to a tree. The teen leaned onto it and his face looked very green. Second was Nuriko, who hopped out of the ship with a twirl and began walking down the path which Melissa pointed to. Where everyone else had gone.  
  
Third, came Tasuki. Melissa looked away, and called more of her attention on a large flower, oddly rooted in a patch of sun. As Tasuki passed by, she felt something twist in her stomach. Yes, she had been mad, but was a stupid little Tessen something that should separate the two? The healer looked up and turned to the path, watching Tasuki walk. He walked with a prance, not a care in the world. She frowned and went to the airship to retrieve her bag. Just as she was leaning into the ship to grab it, Chichiri stepped over and handed it to her. Melissa said her thanks and turned to leave, but she stopped when she felt the blue-haired monk's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" Chichiri asked, in his smooth calm voice. Melissa looked over her shoulder and shook her head.  
  
"No, nothing..." Before Chichiri could speak, Melissa hurried off down the path to the grounds.  
  
When she had arrived, her friends were already setting up the tents. Keeren and Teri were at one end of a stretch of beach, hitching up one of four tents. Three one room tents and one three room tent. Obviously, everyone was going to assume Melissa and Tasuki were going to share a room. She sighed and took her bag to a dome like red tent at the end, which had been already set up and slid her back into it. She was about ready to go inside and rest when her friends called to her.  
  
"Hey Miss-ay!" Keeren called. "You are going to help us put these up aren't you?"  
  
Melissa stood straight and looked at her friend. "Maybe, maybe not." She put her hands on her hips. "I've just been flying for two hours straight, maybe I'd like a rest."  
  
"Well we aren't taking a rest." Teri frowned. "That means you can't either, so get your butt over here and help."  
  
Melissa scowled, she really didn't feel like putting up tents that she wasn't going to sleep in. But, since she knew that her elder sister was much stronger than her, super-saiya-jin, she had no choice unless she wanted to become permanently fused with an oak tree.  
  
"That wasn't so hard was it?" Keeren grinned, patting Melissa's head, who sat in the sand, looking out onto the lake. Melissa raised her hand to swat at the younger Saiya-jin, but she had already walked off to put her own stuff in a tent. The healer sighed and looked back to the lake. It was clear, barely any visible pollution. It looked about five miles across and three miles wide. A decent sized lake. Near the center of it was a small island with a tree or two on it. A sandbar stretched out from the mainland to it, so if the water went down anymore than it looked like it had, the island would soon become a peninsula.  
  
She stood, stretching her arms above her head and letting her back pop. She turned and walked over to the construction crew, namely Mirai and GT.  
  
"How's it coming?" She asked, leaning over the two. The time twins looked up, squinting their eyes to see the healer in the bright sun.  
  
"It would be a lot easier if we had a shovel or something." GT growled. He looked back down to the hole they were digging for a fire pit. It was about five inches deep and their hands were beginning to get raw.  
  
"Well sorry bub, some of us seem to like the sight of working sweaty men." Melissa said with a grin. "So get back to work!"  
  
Mirai and GT frowned at her and Mirai muttered something vile before going back to digging, resorting to doing it like a dog. Melissa yelped and backed away when she was nearly a target for flying dirt.  
  
*********************  
  
Melissa turned in her sleeping back. It was cold, too cold for her. She would have loved to go back to the camp fire and relax in the warm heat, but the heat was so great it made her drowsy. Which is what made her go to her tent to sleep. She pushed herself deeper into the bag, curling into a ball in hopeful attempts to warm her freezing feet. Nothing helped. She let out an aggravated sigh as she reached over to her bag and pulled out a pair of socks. Pulling them on, she smiled and wiggled her toes, content in warmth. Once more, she dropped her head into the old feather pillow of hers and tried again to get some sleep.  
  
There was a short zip and she heard someone step into the tent. She instantly recognized the ki as Tasuki. She closed her eyes and stilled her breathing, to fake that she was asleep. The seishi mumbled something as he pulled off his clothes, leaving nothing but his boxers. He then knelt down and slipped into his sleeping bag.  
  
"G'night" He said, quietly. Melissa lay in silence, realizing that Tasuki had known she was awake. A moment later, she responded.  
  
"Sweet dreams."  
  
*********************  
  
Keeren stepped out of her tent, placing her hands on her hips. She smiled at the morning sky and observed the area. A few wisps of smoke were still coming up from the pit and nobody else seemed awake.  
  
"First one up." She yawned, and walked over to the coolers. There were five large ones. Each packed with enough food to feed them for five, maybe six days. She opened the first one and frowned. The ice was melting. She'd have to remind Teri to freeze it again. She pulled a yellow pear out of a bag and bit into it.  
  
"Morning, no da."  
  
"Mornin' Chichiri." Keeren said, without turning. Chichiri was usually the earliest to awake on most days. But while in the middle of nowhere, literally, Keeren awoke sooner than usual, mainly to enjoy the sunrise.  
  
"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Keeren asked, wheeling and taking a seat on a log next to the pit.  
  
"Yup." Chichiri looked up at the sky. "Not a cloud in the sky. Lets hope it stays that way, no da."  
  
"Lets." Keeren responded, taking a last bite of her pear before chucking it into the forest. "Wonder how cold the lake is." She mused, taking a look at the clear waters.  
  
"Dunno. Nuriko tested it before she went to bed but didn't say, no da." He leaned next to the log in which he sat and picked up a fishing rod. It was the same one he had made back in Konan. 'I don't trust those high-tech ones you people sell, no da' the monk would say. So he never bought one from the Terra dimension. He waved to Keeren before going off to a rock ledge about a hundred yards away to fish.  
  
Keeren sighed, resting her head on an upturned hand. None of her friends were up yet and she had nobody to talk to. She considered following Chichiri and watch him fish, but that would get boring fast. She could go for a walk, but that would just lead to more boredom and a lot more mosquito bites than she already had. The least she could do is get the fire going again. She gathered some dry leaves and dropped them into the pit. Next, she got some dry wood from the pile made the day before. Those joined the leaves. To finish it off, Keeren gathered a tiny ball of ki energy to the tip of her finger. She stuck her finger in the leaves and waited for them to catch fire, which they did. She pulled her hand back, rubbing her hand where she had been nicked by the fire. Nothing a bit of Aloe gel wouldn't mend.  
  
"Ooga Booga." A female voice came from behind. Freaked, Keeren twisted around only to discover Melissa, in a not too happy looking state.  
  
"Good morn' to you too." Keeren frowned, sitting down on a log as her friend did. The healer looked sleepy, grumpy and hung-over at the same time. "You okay?"  
  
Melissa nodded, and yawned. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just couldn't get enough sleep..."  
  
" 'cuzza Tasuki?"  
  
"A little. Me an Genrou didn't really talk last night... just went to sleep." She yawned again. "I just had this erk-som feeling in my stomach and I couldn't get sleep right."  
  
"You sick or something?" Keeren asked. "I thought if you were a healer you couldn't get si-"  
  
"No, I'm not sick." Melissa interrupted. "Guilty, jealous, anally- retentive, I dunno. Just-" She sighed, massaging her temples. "-something's goin' on with me an' Genrou and I just want it over with."  
  
"So why don't you apologize?" Keeren suggested, going over to the cooler for a juice box.  
  
"Because--hey get me one of those too--because it wasn't entirely my fault." Melissa took the juice box from Keeren and fiddled with the straw.  
  
"Then it's half his fault?" The lavender haired Saiya-jin arched an eyebrow. "Then why don't you both just apologize to each other and get over it. Or are you both too bull-headed to do that?"  
  
Melissa looked up, shooting a death glare at her friend. "Shut the fuck up before this straw goes up your ass." She growled, finally getting the straw off the box. A stretched out silence reigned between the two, before Keeren stood from the log and went back to her tent. The healer sat by herself, slowly sipping the juice as she watched the flames dance in the morning twilight. She thought, she wondered and assumed. It didn't exactly feel like she was the one who had to apologize.  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: Okay, this was a rather boring chapter. Better ones soon to come!!  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	3. Give me that damn TESSEN!

Tachiagair Jakunen Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original copy of Tachiagair Jakunen, which I had written in the fall of 2002. It sucked, really bad, so here I am, re-writing it...  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Taking in a deep breath, she put her lips to the small rubber pipe and blew. The larger plastic shape began to take form, barely. Melissa pulled back, her cheeks raw from the blowing she was doing to this one water raft. She glared at her sister, who was doing the same as her, them both sitting in the sand.  
  
"Couldn't you... just put your finger up to this things and fill them up like that?" Melissa asked the elementalist. Teri looked up, half-way through another blow. She shrugged.  
  
"Maybe, but where's the fun in that?"  
  
Melissa's glare turned into a burning look of death as she blew into the inflatable raft. She was SO going to hold that girl under the water. The healer looked up just as Keeren passed and shoved the raft in her direction.  
  
"Here, YOU do this!" Melissa huffed, standing and dusting her tail-end off.  
  
"What? Why?" Keeren frowned.  
  
" 'cuz I ain't gonna use it." Melissa replied, going walking in the opposite direction.  
  
"Well maybe I won't either." Keeren muttered. Teri looked up at her and glared.  
  
"If you don't at least HELP, I'm going to tackle you through a tree."  
  
Keeren groaned and plopped herself down on the sand. She took the raft and began wiping the blow-piece off with her shirt.  
  
"Is it just me or has she been the bitch queen lately."  
  
"Lately?" Teri coughed. "She's been a bitch since the day she was born." She finished off the raft, which was decorated in purple and blue and closed the cap, pushing it aside. Keeren stopped blowing for a moment and looked over her shoulder to watch Melissa for a moment. Melissa leaned into Keeren's tent and looked like she was rooting around for something. She pulled out a small pale purple portable CD player and walked off.  
  
"Hey! That's mine!" Keeren called after her.  
  
"You'll live." Was the only response she got from the healer. She put the headphones on and walked off into the forest.  
  
"Bloody ungrateful woman..." Keeren growled, starting up again on the raft.  
  
*********************  
  
Melissa let out a sigh as she was finally alone. She hit the play button on the walkman and walked. The music was one of Keeren's techno mix disks. Melissa stuck her tongue out at it, she wasn't going back to get a different CD. Looking around, she took in her surroundings. Lots of trees, this was of course a forest, more plant-life and a squirrel here or there. She wasn't much expecting to come across a deer or a bear. When the song came to a quiet part, she realized how much noise she was making by just walking. She resorted to hovering over the path.  
  
She came to a slight opening in the forest, which was obviously where deer bed down in the winder. Bushes were curled tightly into strong thickets. Taking the chance to relax alone, without friends around, she bent down and sat under a tree. Leaning her head back against the bark, she closed her eyes and let herself become in deep with the music. Following every beat, trill and outburst. She reached over to the walkman and turned the volume knob, letting the music drone out any other sound around her.  
  
The healer was so into the music, she didn't even notice the ki approach her. It wasn't until something kicked her foot did she look up. The flame haired bandit looked down on her, a stern look on his face. Melissa looked back down, only turning the music down a bit.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked. Tasuki knelt and sat on his posterior, not taking his eyes off the woman in front of him. When Melissa heard no reply, she looked up again, glaring this time.  
  
"What?" She snapped. She jerked off the headphones and dropped them onto the walkman.  
  
"Look. This needs t' stop." The seishi began. "I'm sick an' tired of this arguing, fighting an' bitching--"  
  
"--Then why don't you say sorry for it then, huh?" The healer cut in.  
  
" 'cuz neither of us need to." Tasuki said. He looked back at the ground, running his hand through his hair, then looked up again. "Look at us, bickerin' like a buncha old peoples." He moved closer to her, sitting at her side. He raised a hand to her face, and ran his fingers down her cheek. Melissa looked back at him, his topaz eyes looking back at her. She smiled, sitting up.  
  
"I can never stay mad at you." She grinned. "You're too damn cute."  
  
Tasuki held back a laugh as he leaned in. Her eyes, a deep mahogany, watched him as he brought his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered shut and she pressed in the embrace. Tasuki's hand went behind her head and held her close. Melissa's arms went around his shoulders, just before Tasuki pulled back. She looked back at him, a grin across her face. She let out a sigh, as she leaned back against the tree, still holding him.  
  
"Jeez, I thought that'd never end!" She chuckled.  
  
"Th' kiss?" Tasuki said with a frown.  
  
"No, stupid!" Melissa replied. "The... um... um..."  
  
"Us not talkin'?"  
  
"Yeah!" Melissa smiled. "That's it." Her ears caught the sound of faint muffled music as she looked down. She 'eek'd and grabbed the walkman. "This stupid thing is still on..." When she looked up, Tasuki was missing. Looking down towards the ground, she found him laying on his back, hands folded on his chest, looking up to the heavens. Melissa smiled and leaned down, tracing a circle around his belly button. Afterwards, she laid down next to him, except on her stomach, holding herself up with her arms. She smiles, looking at Tasuki, who seemed perfectly content in watching the clouds glide by. Melissa reached over and flipped a stray lock of his fiery hair away from his eyes. Tasuki smiled and reached over to her, taking her into her arms.  
  
Melissa sighed against his warm chest. She curled up on him, her legs still laying on the ground, she laid her head against his chest and felt eased at the continuous breathing of the flame headed seichiseishi. She looked up at Tasuki, who's eyes had fluttered shut and he seemed to have fallen asleep. Content with the quiet forest, she let out a calm sigh and let her fall into a light sleep.  
  
*********************  
  
Mirai flexed his arms in front of him as he let his back pop. He took a wide look around him and took in his surroundings. While living in his own dimensions he was never able to take camping trips like these. Well, ones that he had time to enjoy. Most of the time he camped out in the wild when it was too late to try going home after a long battle with the Androids. He picked his towel up from the ground and shook it in the direction of the lake, shaking the sand out of it.  
  
"Pretty day isn't it?" A feminine voice came from behind him. Mirai looked over his shoulder as Nuriko walked up to his side, her deep violet hair in a tight braided bun. She looked at him and smiled. Mirai nodded and laid his blanket back down on the ground.  
  
"Warm, sunny and calm. Can't get any better." Nuriko said, sitting down next to his towel. Mirai sat down and realized that she was obviously trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Yeah, a breeze would be nice though." He commented, holding his pony-tail above his neck to let it cool for a moment.  
  
"Well that's what you get for sitting in the sun Mirai-chan."  
  
"Can't I get a tan?" Mirai returned, laying down and resting his hands behind his head. Nuriko looked down at him, she shrugged.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." She laid her head on her knees. "Depends on whether you like them or not."  
  
"Yeah, well I kind of do." Mirai smiled. Nuriko looked down to him. Her brown eyes watching him, her violet hair hanging over them. She was pretty cute.  
  
"Say." Mirai started. "Jus' wonderin', but why did you decide to live here? With those four-er I mean three girls?"  
  
"I have my reasons." Nuriko said after a moment of thought. "I just decide to keep mine a secret. Why did you?"  
  
"Dunno." Mirai replied. "Maybe because there were people here I could relate to. More people my age and much more people who'd accept me for being well... a half Saiya-jin."  
  
"Those three seem to encourage you showing it." Nuriko remarked, obviously talking about Keeren, Melissa and Teri.  
  
"Yeah, maybe..." Mirai sighed. "I do miss my mom though. I mean, I've been here non-stop for almost a year, I think I'd better go back to visit her soon."  
  
"Can I go?" Nuriko asked suddenly. Mirai looked up at, confused for a moment.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Nuriko shrugged. "I dunno, I'm just interested in all these different dimensions out there." She smiled. "A little dimension hopping wouldn't hurt would it?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
Nuriko smiled and stood. "Well, be seein' you around. Bye." With a short wave, she walked off.  
  
********************* A/N: Yeah, a short chapter. Who cares? I've got better things to do than make this 5 pages long like all the others. You can deal with 4.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Singing in the Rain

Tachiagair Jakunen Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original copy of Tachiagair Jakunen, which I had written in the fall of 2002. It sucked, really bad, so here I am, re-writing it...  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Do bee... do bee dooo..." The Saiya-elf sang under her breath as she walked around and between trees. The evergreen surroundings were making her feel a bit giddy, her elven side taking over then. She spun around in a full circle, and on the last of her cycle, she let herself fall onto the soft forest floor looking up at the canopy of the trees. The constant sloshing sounds of the lake were hushed from the extravagant amount of plant life blocking the sound waves. She let herself rest in the shade and comfort of the forest.  
  
"Good afternoon, Lady Teri." A blond Saiya-elf, much like herself said, leaning above her. Teri smiled and reached her arms up to Legolas, who bent down and allowed himself into her arms. Teri hugged him and let him lay perpendicular to her, his head resting against her chest.  
  
"The forest back home isn't like this one." Legolas said. Teri nodded.  
  
"This one's much too green, it's healthier than the one back home." Teri replied, running her fingers through the prince's silken hair.  
  
"But none in this world can match it's beauty to that of the Greenwood realm."  
  
Teri frowned and knocked him on the head with a fist. "Quit dissing my world." She drummed her fingers against his cranium, which was quite an annoyance to the blond.  
  
"Stop that." Legolas said, Teri continued, but quicker and using what nails she had not bitten off yet. Legolas reached up and snatched her hand.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Legolas kissed her hand before turning over onto his belly to face her. He gave her back her hand, but kept a firm hold on her index finger. Teri pulled, hoping to get it back, but Legolas had a good grip on it. On her final pull, she made a sound from her mouth that sounded very similar to...  
  
"That's disgusting..." Legolas said, releasing her finger and sitting up. "I swear, if that wasn't fake, I'd be unconscious by now."  
  
Teri frowned. "Come on, I know Gimli has farted worse than that and I'm sure you didn't pass out." She sat up.  
  
"Maybe, but lady's don't pass gas."  
  
"Since when was I a lady?" Teri asked, a fake face of confusion showing. "Last I checked...." She trailed off, beginning to grin. Legolas arched an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever understand you." He said.  
  
"And I hope you don't, it'd kill ya."  
  
*********************  
  
"Come and get it!"  
  
"You don't need to say that every time we have a meal"  
  
"But I WANT to, so I'm gonna!"  
  
"Baka..."  
  
Nuriko held her plate forward lazily and waited for it to be weighed down with food. When it didn't come, she looked up and glared at Melissa.  
  
"Food?" She said. Melissa frowned and stirred the pot a little.  
  
"Not until you say the magic words..."  
  
Nuriko frowned. "May I PLEASE have some FOOD?"  
  
"Yes, you may." Melissa smirked, plopping a load of baked beans onto her plate. Nuriko snatched a ready made hot dog off of a pan and went to find a seat. She found one on a boulder not too far from the camp. She sat, facing the lake and began to eat. After a moment or two, Chiriko and Chichiri came to sit with her.  
  
"Konbon-wa, no da."  
  
"Kouguu" Nuriko replied, pushing a mouthful of beans into her mouth.  
  
"You want mine?" Chiriko asked, motioning toward his baked beans. He'd always been stingy about them. Nuriko nodded and let the teen push them onto her dish from his. He then sat in the grass behind Nuriko's rock. Nuriko looked up from her food, watching Mirai walk across the camp to a log, where he sat down to eat his dish of food. She arched an eyebrow at his five hot dogs and nearly dripping off his plate amount of beans. She had to remind herself that Mirai was part Saiya-jin, so he was usually very hungry. A strong warrior needs a full stomach, she thought. Mirai looked up and noticed Nuriko watching him. Nuriko quickly looked back down at her plate and stuffed her hot dog into her mouth. After a moment of trying to chew the large amount of food in her mouth, she looked back to the Saiya- man to find him looking directly at his hot dog.  
  
Nuriko sighed, feeling a small rush of blood to her face. Damn he was hot! Nuriko couldn't help herself but to watch him eat, not noticing her own food growing cold.  
  
"What are you staring at Nuri-chan?"  
  
Nuriko was so started from the voice she jumped and her dish slipped off her lap and landed face down in the dirt. She cursed and ran her fingers through her bangs. Turning to the the one who spoke, Chiriko was looking back at her, his face as innocent as nothing.  
  
"Um... the bushes over there." Nuriko waved her hand towards a few crimson colored bushes only a few yards away from Mirai. "They're pretty and remind me of Konan a little..."  
  
"Ah." Chiriko smiled. "You miss it, don't you?"  
  
Nuriko nodded. "Yeah, even with all of these cool things here, I'd rather be back in Konan."  
  
"I know what you mean, the books here are much too easy too read. I'd rather have some from the Imperial Library." Chiriko smiled again and returned to his hot dog.  
  
"I wouldn't go back unless I could take him with me..." Nuriko thought, looking back to Mirai, who was getting up from seconds.  
  
*********************  
  
Melissa looked up to the dark sky. Few stars could be seen and thick clouds were rolling in. She hoped it wouldn't rain. A rumble of thunder in the distance replied, Melissa cursed. A drop of water fell down from the sky and touched her shoulder. If it was going to rain, wouldn't the tents leak? Maybe, maybe not.  
  
"Hi Genrou." Melissa greeted the flame haired seichiseishi who stepped out of the trees towards her. Tasuki smiled and wrapped his arm around her neck, walking down the beach with her.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Rain." Melissa frowned, looking up. There was a flash of lightning in the distance. It illuminated the entire sky. A roll of thunder followed.  
  
"Damn." Tasuki frowned as he looked up. "I was hopin' it wouldn't"  
  
"Well, that's what ya get for hopin', isn't it?"  
  
Tasuki grinned and tugged on her ear lobe slightly. Melissa reached up quickly and knocked him on the nose.  
  
"I get enough of that from Teri as it is. I don't need you doin' it to." Two drops fell on her face. She frowned and looked up. "Stop that!"  
  
"They ain't gonna listen, so don't bother."  
  
Melissa sighed, and walked up to the water's edge. She slipped off her sandals and walked in about a foot. She shivered only a little bit. She turned around, and beckoned Tasuki to her.  
  
"C'mon, you big sexy bandit. Don't tell me your even scared of a few feet of water." She laughed.  
  
"I'm not scared, I just dun wanna get sick." Tasuki returned. Melissa frowned and stomped out of the water.  
  
"You are coming in, whether you LIKE it or NOT!" She grabbed his hand and swung him towards the water. Forgetting to let go, the two went into a spin, dancing into the water. Trip, kunk, KER-SPLASH. The two were in about a foot of water, Tasuki sitting on Melissa's lap, who seemed a little shocked that they had fallen. She grinned and grabbed Tasuki around the neck and pulled him to her lips, forcing a kiss onto him. Tasuki easily accepted, moving into it as soon as he could. He ran his fingers down her face and up her neck, playing with the hair tie for only a moment before letting her long locks of mahogany hair loose. His hands dug through her hair and he held her close as they continued. Her hands went down from his neck to his bare back where she traced his muscles and scars carefully.  
  
A sudden roar of thunder alerted the two of the weather, just before the rain came falling on them. None seemed to care, they were already wet in the lake, why should they care about a little rain? Tasuki's lips trailed off from Melissa's lips to her neck, when she finally spoke.  
  
"We're going to get sick..." She whispered, gripping Tasuki's shoulders and pushing him up. She could easily tell that he did not want to quit now, and neither did she by that matter. Melissa pulled herself and Tasuki up and looked around for some sort of secluded shelter. Her prayers were answered when she found a small opening in a large hunk of rock. She went over to it quickly and peered inside, her clothes already soaked. A jolt of lightning illuminated the cave and saw there was room for at least three people, four if they were small. She called to Tasuki, who was gathering Melissa's sandals. He came over quickly, and after only one glance inside, he pushed himself in, pulling Melissa in after him.  
  
Melissa tripped on a loose rock, just barely missing the low ceiling and she found herself sitting on Tasuki's lap this time. She found herself shivering as well. Putting her hands together, she formed a small ki ball. She set it nearby, hoping it wouldn't implode on it's self. She grinned as the heat filled the room and bent down to Tasuki, who was waiting. She grinned and kissed him again. This would be a night she would never forget.  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: Yeah... um... right...  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	5. Bzzz bzzz bzzzzzz

Tachiagair Jakunen Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original copy of Tachiagair Jakunen, which I had written in the fall of 2002. It sucked, really bad, so here I am, re-writing it...  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*********************  
  
Author's Notes: Hello all. Time for me to finally get a bit in about me!! As you know, if anyone at all reads these, this is a re-write. The original version obviously sucked. For those how DID read the original version, you can tell that there are many differences. One big one, to be exact. Why did I take it out? Well, mainly because it was stupid, corny, and did absolutely nothing for the story. So what I do, DELETE!! HAHAHAHA!!  
  
You could consider the original to be an 'outline' of what the story would actually be. And that it is. This new version will and does have more personality to the characters, more development in relationships and more in the general area of a much improved writing style. Enough of my ranting, you want a story, right?  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Keeren peered inside the tent for only a moment when she knew that it was empty. She took another look in the tent next to it and found Nuriko happily sitting with a blanket around her shoulders.  
  
"Hey, have you see Missy or Tasuki anywhere?" Keeren asked.  
  
"No, I haven't seen them since after dinner. I think they went on a walk" The seishi replied. Keeren frowned and looked around the camp. It was empty. Once the rain had started everyone had run to cover. The largest tent was currently full of everyone except her, Melissa, Tasuki and Nuriko. Apparently they were playing some sort of game to pass the time.  
  
"Say, why're you alone in this tent?"  
  
Nuriko shrugged. "Dunno, I felt like being alone, plus I really like this book." She held up a small novel which was tattered and torn. Keeren could tell it was one of Melissa's book.  
  
"Well, holler if you seem them" Keeren waved and walked off to her own tent to dry off. Her clothes were soaked through, but she could easily dry them with a bit of ki. She was getting worried. Melissa and Tasuki were nowhere to be scene and the storm was getting worse by the minute. Just before stepping into her tent, she passed a glance across the lake and saw a bit of light coming out of a small rocky hill. She felt Melissa's ki off in that distance, and found that Tasuki was with her as well. But something going on in between the two told the Saiya-jin to bug off and mind her own business. So, she did.  
  
*********************  
  
"G'night." Teri called into the large tent, which Chichiri, Chiriko, Mirai and Nuriko shared. While everyone had been waiting for the storm to end, they had played a series of games. First, they started with jokes (one joke lead off into an insult to GT from Mirai, a brawl started between them), then to a game of 'shadow puppets' (Keeren accidentally poked Teri in the eye, another brawl), someone had brought the game 'Twister' with them (Three on the board, Chiriko was squashed underneath Legolas and Mirai), and finally, when Mirai and GT had fallen asleep, Teri brought in some of Melissa's nail polish and they all painted the time twins' toe and fingernails hot pink. They had to be sure not to let GT see them as he was dragged back to his own tent.  
  
Teri looked up at the sky, it was still full of clouds, the trees occasionally dropped large amounts of water onto the tents or to people who happen to be walking under them. The Saiya-elf had an urge to lead Legolas under one and shake a branch full of water onto him. Snickering to herself, she went to her tent. Just before un-zipping it, she dimly remembered Keeren mentioning something about Melissa and Tasuki. She had not seen them the entire time the storm raged. She could tell from this distance that the two pyro's tent was empty.  
  
She pondered to herself for only a moment, until she was interrupted by a large drop of water landing on her head. Deciding not to worry about her sister, she went into her tent, and was quickly greeted by another Saiya- Elf's foot, which just happened to make her stumble. Teri fell into her tent with a loud 'oof'.  
  
*********************  
  
Bzz bzzz bzzzzzzzz  
  
"Grrr...."  
  
Bzzz bzzz bzzzzzz  
  
"Shut up!!"  
  
Bzzzz bzzzzzzzz bzz  
  
"Damn it!!"  
  
Keeren shut her book quickly and hurled it across the tent at a rather large mosquito buzzing at the corner of her tent. She missed. Growling, she reached over and grabbed her book, throwing it at the bug again. Again, she missed. She huffed furiously as she lounged across the tent and tried to catch the bug in her hands. It dove out of her reach. Keeren tried again, missing. Each time she clapped her hands to squish it, it got away. She was hopping around her tent like a hormone crazed rabbit.  
  
"Do you have any nail-polish remov-" GT stepped into the tent, and was quickly bumped by Keeren, who again, was trying to kill the mosquito. "- er?"  
  
"God damn that thing!" Keeren barked, glaring at the mosquito.  
  
"Chill out." GT said coolly. Keeren looked up at him, a hint of annoyance on her face.  
  
"Then how am I suppose to read?"  
  
"Dunno." GT replied. He ruffled Keeren's hair, who swatted his hands away. GT smiled down to her, he was only an inch or two taller than her, but it made all the difference. Keeren glared at him, fixing her hair. A thought struck her, and she made actions of that thought. Her glomp wasn't as successful as she had hoped it to be. She tried to push him off his feet, he just stood there, looking down at her, confused. Keeren frowned and looked up at him, her arms around her waist. She raised herself to his level, their faces so close they could feel each other's breath.  
  
Playfully, Keeren pecked him on the cheek. GT smiled and caught her lips with his own.  
  
Bzzz bzzzz bzzz--  
  
SMACK!!  
  
The mosquito fell to the floor, flat as paper. GT brushed his hands off and left the tent, letting Keeren tag along behind.  
  
The sun hit her hard as she stepped out of the tent. She'd been inside of the tent since she had woken up, reading. Looking around, she could still not find Melissa anywhere.  
  
"Has Missy come back yet?" She asked.  
  
"Nope." GT replied, going over to the cooler, pulling out a juice box. "Haven't seen them since last night."  
  
"Hmm..." Keeren looked across the lake. "Maybe I should go look for her."  
  
"Don't bother, she'll be okay."  
  
"You never know, something could have-"  
  
"She'll be fine." GT said sternly, stabbing his juice box with the straw. Keeren frowned and sat down on the log.  
  
"Fine..."  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: Short chapter, yeah, who cares!! Mystic maybe, because she's the only one who reads this shit!!  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	6. Nuriko's Problem

Tachiagair Jakunen Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original copy of Tachiagair Jakunen, which I had written in the fall of 2002. It sucked, really bad, so here I am, re-writing it...  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Melissa blinked owlishly up at the ceiling. Huh? Since when was she camping in a solid building? Barely registering what the hell was going on, she looked around the room she was in. Well, if you could call it a room. The healer would rather call it a 'Small-cramped-space-which-is-cold-and-barely- enough-room-for-a-stereo', yeah, that's it. It was a cave, very small, very cramped. Sunlight was filtering in through the smallish opening into the cave. Her sandals were pushed roughly into the corner.  
  
Trying to sit up, she found a pair of arms wrapped around her. And then she realized she was naked. Turning, she found Tasuki behind her, also naked. Her eyes widened. What had they done last night? Her eyes darted around the cave for some sort of answer. Her clothes were also in odd areas of the cave, each looked like they were thrown or pushed there roughly. And then it stuck her, they has gotten too close and too carried away and they fucked each other senseless. Now that Melissa thought about it, it wasn't half bad. What worried her the most was that neither of them wore protection. Remember it was a small chance she'd get pregnant, she ignored the idea.  
  
"Genrou..." Melissa mumbled, pushing against the flame haired seishi's shoulder. "Get up."  
  
Tasuki moaned sleepily and without waking, wrapped his arms around the Healer tighter and pulled her close to him. Melissa rolled her eyes and pushed on his chest to get off him. If she didn't get out of here soon everyone'd be worried and looking for them. This was NOT how she would like to be found. Half crawling, Melissa grabbed her clothes and started to dress. After a few more attempts, and the idea of smashing his head against the wall failing, Tasuki finally woke up and dressed.  
  
Climbing out of the cave, they found that most of their friends were still at the camp, and not out looking for them. Only two were missing and they were the one that were usually in the forest or sleeping. Namely, Legolas and Teri.  
  
"THERE you are!!" A voice came from in the forest. Melissa and Tasuki spun around to find a rather irked looking Teri. Okay, so she WASN'T sleeping.  
  
"Yeah, hi." Melissa waved, and started walking back to the camp.  
  
"And WHY didn't you come back to the camp site last night?" Teri asked, tagging behind.  
  
"I had plans." Melissa replied.  
  
"Plans? What kind of plans can you have when you're in the middle of no- where?"  
  
"Plans that don't involve you or anyone else. Just me an' Genrou, oh-KAY?" Melissa growled over her shoulder. Tasuki grinned and as he walked next to her, he smacked her butt. Melissa yelped and pulled Tasuki into a headlock, giving his a fierce noogie. Teri stopped in her tracks. Huh? She was confused up the wall and it didn't seem to occur to her what had happened between the two pryos. Being that it wasn't any of her business, even if Melissa WAS her sister, she decided to ignore it. She scurried off into the woods after Legolas, who was waiting to finish their game.  
  
"We're not goin' ta tell anyone?" Tasuki asked. Melissa shook her head.  
  
"I never told them about any I had before, so why tell them about this one? I'm pretty sure they still think I'm a virgin."  
  
"Nah, sooner or later they woulda' realized."  
  
"What, do I act like I'm not a virgin?" Melissa inquired.  
  
"Sometimes. It might jus' be your personality."  
  
Melissa frowned, ignoring a quizzical look from Chiriko. She went to her tent and zipped it shut behind her. Tasuki stood in front of it and waited for her to unzip it, so he could get in as well.  
  
"You can have the tent in a minute" Was all the reply he got when he knocked clumsily on the tent frame.  
  
*********************  
  
"We're going home already?" Chiriko asked, when he found several people packing their things already.  
  
"Yeah." Teri replied. "I checked the weather on my laptop and more rain is headed our way." She sighed, rolling her sleeping bag up.  
  
"Nuts." Chiriko frowned. "Well, okay, I'll go take care of my stuff."  
  
"Did you think we were going to stay forever?" Keeren asked, popping her head out of her tent.  
  
"I hope not." GT replied from inside of the tent. Keeren glared back into the tent and seemed to kick Trunks.  
  
*********************  
  
Melissa let out a drawn out sigh as she stretched across the sofa. It felt great to be back home. She liked camping, hanging out in the woods, but after a while it got boring, and painful.  
  
"Comfy?" She heard a voice over her head. Melissa opened her eyes and found Nuriko hanging over the back of the couch, her braid suspended somewhere over Melissa's belly.  
  
"Yes, I happen to be." Melissa replied, then closed her eyes again. "My couch."  
  
"I'm not buggin' ya for the couch." Nuriko said. "I needa ask you a question."  
  
" 'bout what?"  
  
Nuriko sighed, and fingered her braid lightly. "I dunno, maybe I shouldn't. I've been asking you for so much advice lately."  
  
"Since when am I an advice dispenser?"  
  
"Yeah, your right, I should never have bothered." Nuriko began to walk off.  
  
"Wait, hey! I said wait damn it!" Melissa sat up. Nuriko turned back. "What did you want to ask me?"  
  
Nuriko sat on the couch at Melissa's feet, still fingering her braid. She seemed nervous.  
  
"Well... Do you, um... have any tips... to..."  
  
"To do what? To play pool, teach Genrou how to swim, what, what what?"  
  
"Do you have any tips on how to get a guy to notice a girl?"  
  
Melissa blinked. Relationship problems, with Nuriko? THE Nuriko, the one who stole a man just to get another? Unreal.  
  
"Well..." Melissa started, not really knowing |how| to start. "I dunno. I never really tried that hard to do it. I just went up to them and talked. I guess I'm just that outgoing."  
  
"Maybe I should just ask Keeren..." Nuriko mumbled.  
  
"Don't bother with her. She was never that much of a relationship person." Melissa said. "As far as I can tell, she jus' got bugged by guys t' get her t' go out with them."  
  
"Ahh..."  
  
"So, all the advice I can give you is be yourself and just talk to him. It might work out." Melissa thought for a moment, a though struck her. "So... who exactly IS the lucky guy, hmm?"  
  
Nuriko blushed and ran a hand through her hair. "No one important." She stood and walked out of the room. "I've got things to do, see you later!"  
  
Melissa frowned. "Okay... Now I'm just confused..." She turned and hung her legs off the side of the couch. "I've got to find out who this guy is!"  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
Melissa squeaked and spun around, finding Chichiri leaning against the back of the couch.  
  
"Do you MIND?" Melissa growled.  
  
"Not at all, but I do mind with you meddling with Nuriko's private life."  
  
"I wasn't!! I was just going to see who--"  
  
"That's definitely meddling, no da." Chichiri smiled. "Just keep out of it, hmm? It's none of our business."  
  
"And YOU'RE the seer of all knowledge and I should listen to YOU?"  
  
"Yup, no da." Chichiri walked off. "Listen to your elders."  
  
Melissa frowned, again. Could she have NO fun? She was about to stand but a sudden wave of nausea struck her. She put a hand to her stomach and waited for it to pass. What the hell was that?  
  
Ignoring it, like usual, she stood, and went about her business. Making special note to see whether Nuriko had a diary or not.  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: Wee, finally updated. Damn school. Making me lose my vibe!! The next few chapters are going to be fun!!  
  
To Be Continued..... 


	7. Warning: No feeding of Livewire to the M...

Tachiagair Jakunen Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original copy of Tachiagair Jakunen, which I had written in the fall of 2002. It sucked, really bad, so here I am, re-writing it...  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The room was spinning. Her head felt like a hammer was driving into it with every heartbeat and her stomach was doing back flips. Melissa strained her eyes to focus as she sat up, holding her head. Either she had drunk a little too much the previous evening or something serious was up. After eyeing the empty bottle of Vodka and Orange Juice on her night stand, she went with the drinking theory. God damn hangovers, she had important things to do today! She elbowed Tasuki in the ribs and pulled herself into a sitting position. The change of elevation caused her stomach to lurch, she suddenly felt last night's pork roast racing the vodka and orange juice to her mouth. Bathroom. Toilet. NOW.  
  
Without wasting a nano-second, Melissa leapt out of bed, which she'd later curse herself for, and charged out of the room, and into the bathroom. In all the events, she failed to notice she was running around in only underwear and a loose tank-top.  
  
Later, she'd compare the incident to the time she road the Power Tower at Cedar Point five times without drinks in between. She sat on her knees with her head resting on the seat of the toilet. Not at all did she mind how many asses had been on that seat, just that she was going to puke until her stomach was inside out. Reaching to the bathroom table, she found GT's watch, and found it was just barely 7 AM, which was unnatural for the healer to be up that early. God her mouth tasted like shit...  
  
Pulling herself up, she flushed the toilet and treaded over to the sink. She washed her face and reached into the medicine cabinet for her toothbrush. The taste was getting horrible. A thought stuck her, why was she sick now? Wouldn't the sleeping make it go away? Possibly, but she could have sworn the orange juice bottle on the night stand wasn't even close to how empty the vodka bottle was. Melissa let out a groan as her head began to throb, her hangover was just starting to get nasty. She pushed herself away from the sink and began to wobble back to her bedroom. She didn't feel good one bit. Her mouth tasted like the trash cans behind Chuckie-Cheeses, and her head felt like it was going to split in two any second now. Just her lucky day...  
  
Possibly two or three hours later, Melissa finally dragged herself out of bed. She found that Tasuki was already up. Hr head still hurt, but the nausea was nearly gone. There was probably no event in her life she could have related that experience too. Not even the violent influenza she got when she was 19. THAT was a pair of weeks to remember. She wobbled down the stairs and dragged her feet as she went into the kitchen. It was empty.  
  
She plopped herself down in a chair and held her head. Pain killers felt like a distant miracle for her. NOTHING could kill this pain, not even an entire bottle.  
  
(Too much Vodka?)  
  
(Possible.)  
  
(Hangovers never last long for a Saiya-jin)  
  
(And.....?)  
  
(I'm a healer, meaning I shouldn't even GET hangovers!!)  
  
(You've got a hangover, get over it, you've had TONS of hangovers)  
  
(It CAN'T be a hangover...)  
  
(Pshaw)  
  
Melissa's mental argument ceased when she felt the ki of another step into the room. It was Legolas, his hair still wet from a shower.  
  
"Good Morning, lady Missy."  
  
" mornin'..."  
  
The prince gave the healer a quizzical look as he pulled bread out.  
  
"Are you feeling well?"  
  
"Does it look like it?" Melissa glared. Legolas frowned and turned to the toaster, leaving the conversation was it was.  
  
*********************  
  
"Water?"  
  
"Blah."  
  
"Milk?"  
  
"Blah."  
  
"Orange Juice?"  
  
"Blah."  
  
"Apple Juice?"  
  
"Blah again."  
  
"Soda?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"Orange Soda...?"  
  
"Different Orange."  
  
" 'Mountain Dew: Live Wire'?"  
  
"There you go."  
  
Tasuki frowned, knowing that Live Wire was not good for a person such as Melissa. He rolled his eyes and stuck his head into the fridge, looking for the orange colored liquid. Once finding, he pulled it out of the ice box and began pouring the healer a glass. He set it in front of her and watched her suspiciously. He knew that within ten, possibly five minutes of drinking the carbonated beverage, she'd be chasing him down like a horny goat. It had happened before, but lucky that was before she'd become a Saiya-jin, so the ex-bandit easily slipped off into a hidden corridor in the Konan palace. He had to hide there for at least an hour so the woman could calm down, or unleash her 'hyper-ness' on Nuriko or Chichiri. Luckily for all of them, Hotohori was not in that day, or else the Healer would currently be locked in a very cold, very damp dungeon. He snickered at the thought of a hyperactive Melissa driving a guard so far up the wall she got a katana through her ears.  
  
"More." Melissa said eagerly, pushing the now empty glass towards the seishi. She seemed to be wired already. Tasuki bit his lip and poured another glass. Melissa snatched the glass away before it was even full and swigged it down faster than a cowboy with scotch. Because of her Saiya-jin speed, the still pouring Live Wire never struck the counter before Melissa put her glass back under. This repeated for nearly a minute before it finally seemed Melissa had had enough and she was going to begin her wired rants.  
  
"Y'know-Genrou-you're-really-hot. And-that's-not-just-a-compliment, I-mean- it." She grinned. "You're-SO-hot, I-just-wanna-tackle-you-through-that-wall- and-shag-ya. Yeah- that's-what-I-wanna-do. You-know-what-I'm-gonna-do? I'm- gonna-get-myself-a-1967-Cadillac-Eldorado-Convertable, hot-pink-with-whale- skin-hub-caps-and-all-leather-cow-interior-and-big-brown-baby-seal-eyes-for -headlights. Yeah! And-I'm-gonna-drive-around-in-that-baby-at-115-miles-per- hour-getting-one-mile-per-gallon, sucking-down-Quarter-Pounder-cheese- burgers-from-McDonalds-in-the..."  
  
Tasuki shook his head, knowing from how much she had drunk this could go on for hours. So, he filled up that glass once more with Live Wire, and took a swig.  
  
*********************  
  
"Hey Teri."  
  
"What Missy?"  
  
"Teri."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Teeerrrriiii"  
  
"Good gravy, how much Live Wire did you drink?"  
  
"Just a glass.... or ten..."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I love you too Onee-san."  
  
"Keeren"  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Keeren."  
  
"I'm going to kick you."  
  
"Keeeeereeeeennnnn."  
  
::SMASH!::  
  
"ITAI!!"  
  
"That's what you get"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Skank!"  
  
"Hoe!"  
  
"Go bother Nuriko or something."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Nurikooooo"  
  
"Did YOU give Tasuki Live Wire?"  
  
"Maybe...."  
  
"Go get the Tessen AWAY from him, I think he's going to try to use the couch as target practic."  
  
"And I should care why....?"  
  
"Because YOU gave him the drink!!"  
  
"Okay! I love you buh-bye!"  
  
"Baka no Miko...."  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: It could have been worse... And yes, Missy DOES act like this if you give her enough Dew. It scared the shit out of me when she gets all weird acting on me.... moo...  
  
'The Asshole Song' By Dennis Leary is © Dennis Leary and whomever he works with. God I love that song.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Am I the only one hating myself for that last page....? 


	8. Collision and some Unexpected News

Tachiagair Jakunen Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original copy of Tachiagair Jakunen, which I had written in the fall of 2002. It sucked, really bad, so here I am, re-writing it...  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Genrou"  
  
"..."  
  
"Genrou"  
  
"hmf"  
  
"GenROU"  
  
"mmrrff..."  
  
"GENROU!!!" Melissa grabbed Tasuki's shoulder and jerked him forward, a bit rougher than intended, but the affect was good. "LISTEN--" The start of her shout was perfectly uniformed with Tasuki's forehead smacking into the entertainment center. "--TO ME!!"  
  
Tasuki let out a yelp and held his forehead with pain. His head made an awful thud when he had hit. The short term memory of the television show he had been watching (a dim memory of the title sounded like 'Shoot Me') had been blown away completely. He looked up at Melissa, who was towering over him with a pissed off looking face.  
  
"Whaa---aat?" He whined, wincing at his forehead. "YOU'RE healing this ya'know..."  
  
"No I'm not." The healer folded her arms. She sighed, and begun again. "Like I was saying EARLIER, when you'ere glued to th' TV. I'm goin' out to the mall, Hot Topic is havin' a sale. You wanna go?"  
  
Tasuki frowned and shook his head. "Nah. Them crowds gimme a headache."  
  
"You already got a headache."  
  
"That's th' point." Tasuki pulled himself to stand, his back popping. Melissa's eyes drank the sight of him. It was only late august, it was still warm. Being so, Tasuki decided to stalk the house clad only in jeans and sandals, an occasional bandana in his hair to keep it out of his face. Melissa didn't even bother to pull her eyes away from his body. Oh yeah, he was hot. Tasuki gave her an odd look and reached over, poking her in the forehead.  
  
"You doin' that'll give me an advantage later on..."  
  
"Mmm hmmm..." Melissa replied, daydreaming. A sudden quiet wave of nausea returned her to reality. She was still sick every morning, even after the nights she hadn't drunken herself to sleep.  
  
"Well, I'm goin' " Melissa said, grabbing her keys off the coffee table. "I'll be back some time else."  
  
"Whatever." Tasuki replied, plopping back down onto the couch.  
  
"Stop dropping yourself into the couches!!" Melissa screeched at him like a worried mother.  
  
"I'm not!!"  
  
*********************  
  
Her hair whipped into her face. She should have been wearing her helmet. A previous accident had broken it and she had not decided to get a new one yet. She might get a new one today. It was QUITE possible if she was caught without one a large ticket would be at hand. Melissa darted her eyes to either side as she passed a 4-way street and sped on. The dirt road she was on made it seem she was doing motor cross, a sport she was tempted to try at an earlier age. Another bump. The healer hoped to have done a leap, but the aging tires on her motorcycle wouldn't allow it. That's another thing she needed. But the balance in her checking account was getting low.  
  
There was another 4-way street coming up ahead. She didn't slow down, being these back roads near the Issues Pad were usually dead empty besides herself and someone else who lived in the area, which was rare, this was a senior area, Melissa and her friends were probably the only people under the age of 30 (excluding Legolas) in a 5 mile radius. She hit two bumps, she was air born. Not by far, but she still loved the feeling of flying not under her own Saiya-jin power.  
  
The speeds she was moving up to were so high she didn't notice the semi advancing towards the intersection, near the same speed as she was. The horn let out a blast of 6 differently pitched air horns, finally calling to Melissa's attention, but by then, it was too late, she was already in the center of the intersection. The Semi hit her at such force, she was thrown from the seat of her bike. Her head colliding with the grill of the truck rendered her unconscious before she had even hit the ground, even Saiya- jins can't stand up to a good concussion. While she was blacked out, the large double wheels barely missed crushing her lower legs. She rolled along the ground until she hit her bike, which was lodged between the spare wheels and the moving wheels in front of it. Melissa was then dragged for a good fifty feet until the truck came to a complete stop. The jammed motorcycle dropped from it's lodged position and onto Melissa's right arm. By then, the driver was always out of the cab and running back.  
  
Melissa missed all the fun.  
  
*********************  
  
"Was she suppose to take this long?"  
  
"Well, she DID say there was a sale at Hot Topic, and you know Missy..."  
  
"Hot Topic closed by now, I called."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
Keeren growled, rapping her fingers on the kitchen table. Melissa had agreed the night before to make dinner TODAY, and here she was, NOT home. Keeren was definitely pissed. Across the table, an equally ticked, and an equally hungry Teri. Neither noticed the Chiriko sitting at the table as well, they were either too hungry or too pissed. Chiriko looked from Saiya- jin to Saiya-elf, and back a few times. He finally popped the courage to suggest something.  
  
"Maybe... she has her Cellular Phone?"  
  
Keeren sighed and yanked on her hair. "Damn, I should have thought of that." She pushed herself from the table and grabbed the telephone off the hook. Running her finger down the list of phone numbers pasted to the wall, she dialed in Melissa's cell number. A sharp beep came from the speaker and a pre-recorded voice chimed in.  
  
"This number is no longer in ser-"  
  
Keeren put the phone back on the hook before the message had even finished. She muttered a curse and dropped herself back into the chair.  
  
"Her phone either isn't working or she has it turned off. I choose the latter idea, she never turns her phone off."  
  
"Though." Teri started. "She does break those on accident every once in a while, possible."  
  
"Of coarse."  
  
*********************  
  
Her vision was blurry. That was the first thing she registered when she opened her eyes. Her eyes hadn't been blurry since high school, when she had glasses. She raised her hand to her head as a headache begun to grow. Did she drink last night again?  
  
(i better stop before i become an alcoholic)  
  
Another thing registered was the thin wrap of cloth around her forehead.  
  
(the fuck?)  
  
Melissa forced her eyes to focus. The white ceiling and white walls stung her eyes and didn't help the headache much at all. The texture of the wrap was obviously a bandage, but why? She tried to use her other arm as a prop to lift herself up, but something new interrupted it. Pain? And a cast?  
  
(been a while since i had one of those)  
  
She healed fast because of her healing powers, so she was barely ever injured. Melissa took a look around the room and saw a thin tube going into her left arm. A clear liquid was going into her blood. Anti-biotics?  
  
(of coarse, thats why i didnt heal)  
  
"Oh! You're up!"  
  
Melissa looked over to the doorway of the room, and there standing was a nurse, obviously from the shirt she was wearing. She smiled and walked in  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like shit."  
  
(turn off the damn antibiotics i wanna heal)  
  
"Well, that's what this is for." The nurse said with that same plaster smile. She held up a small syringe. "I'm sorry that we don't have pills, I'm not suppose to give patients pills yet, I'm only an intern."  
  
(fuck)  
  
"N-no thanks." Melissa said, waving off the pain killers. "I can deal."  
  
(only until i can strangle whoever put me in here)  
  
"Oh... all right..." The nurse capped the syringe and pocketed it. She reached over and pulled a clip board off the foot of the bed and read it.  
  
"Motor Vehicle accident? Ouch. Says here you weren't wearing a helmet, tsk tsk..."  
  
(fuck off)  
  
"Fractured ulna and radius, concussion... other than that just minor scrapes and cuts." She looked up from the clip board. "It's a miracle you got out with so little from what I heard on the news."  
  
Melissa smiled and shrugged. She quietly went into a mad search for her tail under the sheets, careful not to draw attention to the nurse, she didn't want the nurse thinking she had diarrhea or something. She found it, a wave of relief washed over her. It was surprising that they didn't remove it.  
  
"Says here that you're also pregnant, but you're baby's fine..." The nurse read off from the clip board.  
  
(...WHAT?)  
  
Melissa blinked, once, twice, and finally, she spoke.  
  
"....what did you say?"  
  
"Hmm? Your baby's fine." The nurse replied.  
  
"What baby?"  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: After a long wait, we finally find out! W00t! T_T damn, a whole chapter in lest than 3 hours. Painful... Well, I finally got that taken care of, I can finally get Missy off my back!! rar!! Oh yeah, if you haven't noticed, I've been reading too much Stephen King lately, so.... I have begun to write like him, mostly with the little 'thought' bubbles, if you want to call it that...  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	9. Wanting to Think it Over

Tachiagair Jakunen Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original copy of Tachiagair Jakunen, which I had written in the fall of 2002. It sucked, really bad, so here I am, re-writing it...  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*********************  
  
I have no idea why... but Dancing Hamsters give me sudden inspiration... Don't ask... o.O FUN place. Music's on the side of annoyance, but DEAL!! WAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
~Fira Flame  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Melissa blinked.  
  
(baby?)  
  
The nurse blinked back.  
  
(what baby...?)  
  
"You... didn't know you were pregnant?" The nurse asked. "You've been for at least a month and a half. Haven't you had 'morning sickness'?"  
  
(so thats what it was...)  
  
"Yeah..." Melissa replied. "I guess I did... it didn't seem like morning sickness... more like early morning hangover's..."  
  
(oh shit)  
  
"You've been drinking?"  
  
(oh shit oh shit oh shit)  
  
"I told you! I didn't know!"  
  
"All right, all right." The nurse sighed. "How much did you drink?"  
  
Melissa scratched the back of her head. She drank herself drunk at least twice a week. And tried to drink herself to sleep every once in a while. Melissa'd been trying to build up a record of how many drinks she can have without passing out. She was up to eighty-six.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"A lot, hmmm?" She sighed again. "I'll take that this was on accident?"  
  
"Yeah... we didn't plan on it..."  
  
(damn it we were so caught up in the passion we forgot protection)  
  
A sudden thought struck the healer.  
  
"What about my bike?"  
  
"Bike?"  
  
"Y-yeah! Y'know, orange and black, two wheels, goes 'vinn-vinn!!' "  
  
"Oh, you're Motorcycle... it's trashed."  
  
(WHAT did you say?)  
  
".....trashed?" Melissa squeaked.  
  
"Mmm-hmm.. I guess you're not going to be riding like that any more are you? Apparently to the truck driver who hit you, you were going at top speeds and ran through a stop sign"  
  
(im beginning to dislike you)  
  
Melissa let out a sound that was similar to a spoiled child whining for the chocolate cookie. That was her favorite bike. It's been in all her accidents, only once did she consider a new one, but chose against it. She'd had it ever since she turned 19, it was a birthday present from her grandfather, the last one she had gotten from him. She cherished it. Melissa frowned, and punched at the sheets. If things could get any worse, she'd most likely shoot herself in the head with her own ki.  
  
*********************  
  
Melissa shut the door behind her, dropping her keys into her purse. The house was dark, too dark for her. The dull silence gave her an erie feeling, it wasn't common for this house to be so quiet... had they gone out for dinner? Doubt it, they wouldn't leave without Melissa, they'd receive too much of a thrashing when they got home. Melissa pulled her hair out of her bun and began to walk towards the stairs. The pain killers and Anti-biotics were almost done wearing off, so her arm was pretty much healed, her head still hurt like hell though. Her tail whipped around the hair with reckless freedom, it had been wrapped around her waist for far too long while she was going over the final 'checkup' to see if she was able enough to go home. She wanted to strangle the doctors.  
  
"Good Evening, Meno"  
  
Melissa eep'd and twisted around, facing the couch. There sat Keeren, looking up at her with an irritated expression. In her lap sat a length of black fabric, along with a red one. She was (trying) to sew.  
  
"Yeah yeah, good fucking evening t' you too."  
  
"Where were you? You had us worried."  
  
"You're not my ka-san, or my tou-san, so don't be fucking worrying about me." Melissa snapped, turning to leave.  
  
"Whether I'm your parent or not, I'm still your friend." Keeren stood from the couch, her tone dripping in annoyance. "You had me worried, with everything we've experienced in the last year, who knows what could have happened..."  
  
Melissa rolled her eyes, and looked over her shoulder to her friend. "Oh - fucking - well. Stop worrying, it'll give ya' wrinkles..."  
  
With that, Melissa walked off towards the stairs, her tail lashing angrily behind her. Keeren frowned and sat once more. She picked her needle back up and began to stitch the two fabrics together. The faint smell of vanilla caught her attention. Since when did they use Vanilla air freshener?  
  
*********************  
  
Melissa sighed as she pulled herself into bed. Tasuki slept on the opposite side, curled in a fetal position. He looked so peaceful... But the healer knew that once he heard the news, he would be peaceful no longer. Would he be happy? That he was a father of his own now... or would he be furious, blaming her for the entire thing... Now that she thought about it, she was the one who started it. She was the one who dragged Tasuki into the lake and started the 'make-out session'. Would Tasuki blame it on her? He was just was much into it as she was. She grinned as she watched the flame haired seishi sleep on, his bare back to her. His skin dark and tanned. She could make out the imprint of a scar, she assumed it came from either the battle with Tamahome in manga Vol. 6 or the battle with Kotou near the end of the series. The ex-bandit stirred. Melissa smiled and moved closer to him.  
  
"Genrou." She whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder. Tasuki turned, but he was not awake. He quickly pulled himself closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, like a child with a teddy bear. The healer smiled and leaned in closer, pressing a kiss against his cheek. Maybe he wouldn't be mad. Maybe he be overjoyed. Yes, that was what she hoped, what she wanted. They would both be happy, have a family, live on forever. It could happen, and she'd try anything to make it happen. She laid her head on his chest, his soft breathing making her drowsy. Maybe she could just let this moment go on forever...  
  
*********************  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	10. Le Exotique Fête

Tachiagair Jakunen Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original copy of Tachiagair Jakunen, which I had written in the fall of 2002. It sucked, really bad, so here I am, re-writing it...  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*********************  
  
Random inspiration pays off, even when you're just re-reading some of the better chapters of the same story. There won't be much about Missy in this chapter, so get over it! I'm sick of focussing on her when there's two more couples in this story that need some attention! :P  
  
If you make even one meeting wrong, Then even the feelings of love become thorns The pain I submerged deep in my heart screamed and was revived Sometimes I try to blame myself, saying "Why did I do that?" Sometimes I ask my friend, saying "But why?"  
  
Reflected in the flowing water, a fragment of memory I swore in my heart I'd never repeat those thoughts again. Reflected in the flowing water, there is sorrow, so with this power, with this life, I want to protect you.  
  
Mizu-Kagami - Chichiri - Fushigi Yuugi  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Nuriko sat on the couch, drumming her fingers into the armrest. In her other hand, she held a pair of passes, to the 'Le Exotique Fête' Dance club. It was rare for her to come across passes like this, but a friend couldn't go, so they gave them to her. Who was she going to go with? It was a once in a lifetime chance to go to this place, expensive as well, she wasn't going to waste a pass if she couldn't go with someone. Mirai walked into the living room, a towel around his head, he had obviously just gotten out of the shower. Bingo.  
  
"Hey. Mirai." Nuriko called as Mirai stepped into the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder as Nuriko walked up to him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Umm, I was just wondering... I got this passes to a dance club downtown, and I have two. And uh, I've never been there before, so I was wondering if..."  
  
"I would go with you?" Mirai smiled. Nuriko nodded, hoping that her blush wasn't too noticeable.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to go. I haven't been to a club in a long time." Mirai continued his smile, he unwrapped the towel from around his head and his damn lavender hair cascaded around his him. Nuriko felt like giggling like a school girl. His hair was darker when it was wet, and when it was fully down, he looked uncontrollably handsome. Fight the giggles, fight the giggles!  
  
"Al-all right." Nuriko replied, putting the passes into her pocket. "Try an' be ready by nine o'clock, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Nuriko turned and walked towards her basement bedroom. Her face was probably a hundred times redder than normal. She was fighting a mass fit of giggles and girlish squeals, and was slowly loosing as the grin formed on her face. She skipped into her bedroom and quickly shut the door, the giggles had to be let loose.  
  
"Eeeeeeeee!!!" Nuriko yipped, clapping her hands on her cheeks. She danced around around and hurried to her closet. What to wear? The strong-woman seishi shook her head, trying to calm the short, loud giggles as they erupted. They couldn't be helped. She was going to 'Le Exotique Fête' with Mirai! The second most hottest guy she had ever met. Hotohori-sama was first and Tamahome was third. She pulled out a yellow tube top, never, it was getting too small. She still couldn't believe it, the last thing she would have imagined happening was Mirai turning her down for someone else, who that someone else was, she didn't want to imagine. She dig into the back of her closet and pulled out a red skin tight kimono, trimmed in gold. It hadn't been worn in ages. Would it still fit? A minute or two of changing, and it did! Nuriko jumped for joy.  
  
Only a few hours until they left....  
  
*********************  
  
Nuriko fingered the handful of keys in her palms. She was borrowing Teri's car, being Nuriko didn't own one of her own yet. She looked at the pile of keys in hand, there were so many keys on the chain, and so many knick- knacks that she wouldn't be surprised if something lived in there. Nuriko looked up when she heard someone clear their throat, there stood Mirai. His hair pulled into a casual tail, he wore a black Tee-shirt with a pair of black jeans. He smiled and reached over to the door, opening it for her. Nuriko turned her face away, her cheeks turning red.  
  
"Shall we be going?" Mirai asked, his voice as smooth as cream. Nuriko nodded, smiling up to him. She stepped out of the house, the cool September air greeting her. Chilled only for a moment, she went over to the deep green blazer. Nuriko felt uncomfortable being the one driving, but she was the one who invited him, it was the only way to go.  
  
As they drove, a thick silence settled over the two. What was there to talk about? Hey, your hair looks nice, thanks. Another silence would follow everything, and ever topic...  
  
(did you hear about that guy who broke a toe on the moon...?)  
  
...seemed just as stupid as the next. Nuriko felt uncomfortable, her dress was rolling up the back, and she had the fear that it might rip and show her rear off, but she was too self conscious to fix it. Mirai on the other hand, was nervous, but not as much as Nuriko. His palms were sweaty. His Saiya-jin nose was picking up smells and scents from Nuriko that he wasn't used to. A new perfume? Different kind of fabric used in the dress? Perspiration? Damn, he couldn't stand it. Sometimes he damned himself for the advanced senses he had. He tried to wave the scents away, without calling attention to Nuriko, he didn't want to insult her on...  
  
(a date?)  
  
...yes, a date. Mirai was going on a date, his second date in his entire life. Once when he was sixteen he had tried going out with a local girl, but she had run away from him after the area in which they were eating was attacked by Androids. After that, he decided not to try with females anymore, at least until the threat of the Androids was over. Once it was, he had forgotten completely about dating, concentrating close to completely on his studies and studies alone.  
  
Words were running through his head faster than he could understand them. Word for word, he assembled something that would possibly calm the violet haired seishi down.  
  
"Hey." Mirai said, resting his hand on her shoulder. He felt her jump with surprise, as if she'd forgotten there was someone else in the car. "What's wrong? You aren't nervous are you?"  
  
Nuriko shook her head quickly. "O-of course not!" She gave him a weak, yet enthusiastic smile.  
  
"Well, that's good. We are friends, aren't we?"  
  
Nuriko nodded this time, slower. She returned him an honest smile this time, one that looked true.  
  
*********************  
  
Nuriko rubbed her arms as she stepped out of the blazer. It had got cold quick tonight. She stood in front of the 'Le Exotique Fête', it was a large one-story building, complete with trim for the up coming halloween holiday. A large man at the front with a black shirt seemed to watch them with dark eyes. The bouncer. Mirai stepped around the car and greeted her with a smile. He held out his arm, and Nuriko took it. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. They walked in step towards the entrance. The large man held his hand forward as they approached. Nuriko reached into her purse and pulled out the two passes, the man took them.  
  
The whole building was one large room, save for storage, bathrooms and maybe a separate room for lounging employees. Along the walls rested pairs of victorian red velvet chairs, each accompanied with a small table. Running along the walls were twin neon lights of blue and violet, giving the room a wide feel. The bar stretched along one wall, a young bartender behind it. Behind him sat shelves of clear glasses, each for a different drink. There was a booth in the center of the far wall, which had several more blue and green neon lights running around it. It was empty, but obviously the DJ's booth. A vast majority of the room was taken up by a slick tiled floor, with an assortment of lights above it, the dance floor. This was also empty.  
  
"This place looks stale." Mirai commented.  
  
"Yeah, they usually do, we're here so early." Nuriko replied. She eyed the bar and smiled. "Why don't we get a few drinks to warm the night up, hmm?"  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
Nuriko strolled up to the bar, and ordered two hard Lemonades for the two of them. The bartender asked to see her ID. The violet seishi smiled and pulled an ID from her purse. She wasn't 21, only a year under, but Melissa had helped her get a fake ID until her next birthday. The bartender took a few looks at it, looking it over. He approved it and returned it, turning to fetch their drinks.  
  
"I wonder who's DJ-ing tonight." Nuriko mumbled before she sipped her drink.  
  
"Does it really matter?" Mirai questioned. Nuriko nodded with a gulp.  
  
"Yeah, different DJ's like different music. I'm in a real good Techno mood tonight. What about you?"  
  
"Same."  
  
Nuriko smiled and rested her drink on the bar.  
  
(wow hes hot and likes techno too how lucky can a girl be?)  
  
With the strike of an electronic clock behind the bar, the DJ appeared. It was nine thirty. The DJ announced himself.  
  
"Hey everyone, this is DJ Roman Santino, welcome to another wonderful saturday night at 'Le Exotique Fête'. I'm open to requests and I'll be here all night." The tanned young man smiled to the crowd and opened the collection with a wild upbeat mix, it had the feel of another world to it. Various other club goers had already flocked toward the floor, ready to pump out their energy.  
  
"Hey, c'mon Trunks." Nuriko pulled on his arm. "Lets go out to the floor, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Mirai replied with an enthusiastic grin. The two marched through the crowds and were in the middle of the floor. Mirai glanced around, looking a bit sheepish. Nuriko noticed and decided to lead the way of the dance, which Mirai tried to follow along. No more than ten minutes later, the two violet haired warriors found themselves in the thick of the music, light, and sound. Nuriko danced elaborately, throwing her hands into the hair, her dress spanning out underneath her. Mirai danced closer to her, in a lower of dance style. They could feel the heat rising off each other's bodies. Though Mirai was a Saiya-jin, a super saiya-jin, a simple recreation activity would use his energy quickly. Nuriko suddenly lost balance on her shoes and toppled over, into Mirai's safe arms. She smiled up on him, the small amount of alcohol in her showing. She laughed, hugging his arms. Mirai laughed in return and helped her stand.  
  
"I'm gonna go get us another drink, okay?" She said, nearly yelling over the music. Mirai nodded.  
  
"I'll go with you!" He replied, a shout as well.  
  
Nuriko stepped up to the blue rimmed bar, and rapped her knuckles lightly against the marble surface, summoning the tender. The fair faced bartender stepped up to them.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Hmm... I'm in the mood for something a bit harder than Lemonade, aren't you Mirai?" Nuriko said, running her finger down the list of drinks. She found something she hadn't had in a while, for many reasons.  
  
"I'll have two 'Sex-On-The-Beach's." Nuriko smiled up to the tender. He nodded and began preparing their drinks.  
  
*********************  
  
Mirai laughed as Nuriko spun in a circle, her slender arms extended around her. A warm flush stretched across the seishi's face, along with the Saiya- man. The two were obviously drunk. Neither of them were driving home. Teri was already on her way to pick up her car, and the two bubbling idiots.  
  
Nuriko let out a long giggle as she sat next to Mirai on the red velvet stool. Her hair had fallen out of it's previously tight bun, and now water- falled around her. In her hand she held the last drink the bartender was allowing the couple, a simple 'Schmirnoff Ice'. The two passed it between each other. The taste was bitter, yet strangely delicious. Sadly, the alcohol content of the drink was low, neither seemed to care.  
  
" 'ey Merai." Nuriko said, grabbing the dazed Saiya-man's attention.  
  
"Ey?"  
  
"You eva been kissed by a gurl?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Who...?"  
  
Mirai grinned, closing his eyes and resting against the bar. "Mah momma." Mirai replied, his voice slurring just slightly. Nuriko gave him a hilarious cross look.  
  
"Besides her, man. Like, a young, sexy woman, like-a me"  
  
Mirai shook his head, looking up at the tiled ceiling. "Nopes."  
  
Nuriko had a fox-like grin on her face as she stood up from her chair. She nearly lost her balance on her high shoes, but she managed to get over to Mirai without incident.  
  
"Huh...?" Mirai said, straining his eyes on the violet haired seishi.  
  
"Well, y'know what?" Nuriki started, putting her hands on his shoulders. "I wanna change that."  
  
Mirai stared at her dumbly as she reached closer, her breath littered with the stench of alcohol, not that it really mattered. Her lips met his, first timid, testing, she then pushed against him lightly. Mirai felt his eyes flutter shut as his hands reached up to her shoulders, fighting the urge that wanted to push against her as hard as he could. Nuriko pulled away, her eyes half shut, as if in a daze. Mirai opened his, looking into hers. Something small inside him seemed to flower.  
  
"Ah... " They heard. Mirai turned to where the sound came from, and found Teri looking at them with a slightly surprised look on her face.  
  
"Ey!! Ter-ay!" Nuriko called, loudly, even though the Saiya-elf was only fifteen feet away from the two. Nuriko pulled away from Mirai's arms and stood, waving. "Come'n join the par-TAAY!" The willow seishi cried out as she lost balance and fell to the floor. Mirai snickered.  
  
"Oh PLEASE don't tell me she's out cold..." Teri rolled her eyes, shooting a glance at Nuriko, she was out. "God damnit..."  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: GAH! I SWEAR I've been working on this chapter for a month! I just like... got... a Writers block... It was hard to get around.. But I finally finished this chapter!! ...it's not like anyone besides a handful of people reads Issues anyways... -_-;;  
  
To Be Continued... 


	11. The Truth

Tachiagair Jakunen Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original copy of Tachiagair Jakunen, which I had written in the fall of 2002. It sucked, really bad, so here I am, re-writing it...  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 11  
  
" 'ey Missy. Why'd you want us?" Keeren asked, walking up to the bathroom door with Teri following close behind. Missy glanced out of the door and down the hall. She opened the door wider for them to come in. Teri passed Keeren a quizzical look before they entered. Inside, Melissa dropped the toilet lid and sat on the covered bowl. Keeren and Teri shrugged to each other and sat on the edge of the tub, the other on the counter.  
  
"What's up?" Teri asked, her tail thumping against the bathtub.  
  
Melissa sighed and ran a hand through her lavender streak of hair. She looked nervous, and uncertain.  
  
"Guys... I'm... pregnant..."  
  
A long silence followed as Melissa closed her eyes and rested her head on her upturned palms. Keeren looked from Melissa to Teri, then back again. Teri arched an eyebrow and didn't seem to be very surprised.  
  
"When... did you find out...?" Teri asked.  
  
"When I was in the hospital after my little 'spill'." Melissa returned. "You guys are the only ones I've told so far. I haven't even told Genrou."  
  
"Well, gee, we kind of figured it was from Tasuki." Keeren said, Melissa shot her a glare. "But for how long have you been pregnant?"  
  
"About two months so far. Me an' Genrou... did it... the second night we were camping."  
  
"And it all falls together..." Teri said quietly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I was wondering where you two were that night..." The Saiya-elf said. "And why the fuck you guys were acting so weird in the morning."  
  
"Is it really any of your business when and where I fuck?"  
  
"You're the one telling us."  
  
Melissa frowned, a sudden wave of queasy washing over her, but not enough to make her want to vomit. She just felt dizzy.  
  
"Hey... you okay?" Keeren asked.  
  
Melissa nodded. "Just this damn morning sickness. I thought it went away after a month or so."  
  
"I guess you thought wrong then." Teri added, standing. "Now if you excuse me, I've got things to do."  
  
Melissa glared at her sister as the Saiya-elf walked out of the room. Before Teri left their view, she looked up and down the hall, then muttered something elvish under her breath.  
  
"Bitch... she could at least be happy for me." Melissa grumbled.  
  
"I'm happy for you." Keeren said with a smile. "The only problem is, it's going to be half Saiya-jin right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then there's going to be a problem when you them to school, if you catch my drift." Keeren slid off the counter and placed a reassuring hand on her friends shoulder. Melissa looked up at her and smiled. Keeren grinned back and left the room, leaving the healer with mental images of a child-like Tasuki with a tail blasting teachers with ki.  
  
*********************  
  
Tasuki frowned as he stood in front of Melissa's full length mirror. 'Halloween' as the Terra-lings put it was a night where you dressed up as something frightening and walked around town getting treats. Tasuki couldn't choose something to be, so Melissa and Keeren chose for him, a Vampire.  
  
(itll go perfect with those fangs of yours)  
  
(youd look oh so sexy in a black cloak.)  
  
Tasuki frowned again, watching the long black cape swish behind him as he moved slightly. His face had been covered with pale makeup and then black rings put around his eyes. His golden eyes now shined brightly in contrast with his pale skin. It'd also been slipped to him from Teri that most people who go out and 'Trick-or-Treat' on Halloween were children, the oldest around sixteen. And here they were, the oldest of twenty-four, going out. The flame haired seichiseishi had even heard that the 2000+ year old Legolas was going as well.  
  
"Hey flame-boy" He heard near him. He looked over his shoulder and found Melissa laying his old bandit jacket on the bed.  
  
"Hey Miss', what's up?"  
  
"Ceiling, attic, sky, space..." Melissa trailed off, shooting a foxy grin at Tasuki. Tasuki frowned back, eyeing his bandit coat.  
  
"Whaddya got this out for?" He asked, leaning against one of the bed's posts.  
  
"I told you before, I'm going out as a Zombie Bandit tonight, remember?"  
  
Tasuki had a fleeting image of the zombies he had encountered near Mt. Reikaku when he had first met Miaka, Nuriko and Hotohori. He frowned again.  
  
"You'd better not get it stained."  
  
"I won't..." The healer rolled her eyes. She pulled a pair of kaki jeans out from under her bed and laid them with it. The jacket was surprisingly well taken care of in it's many years of use from the Mt. Reikaku bandit. Only few stains were found and those were from food, but they looked as if they were cleaned well.  
  
"So." Melissa started, folding the jeans over the coat. "We're going to the Haunted House tonight. You sure you're up to it?" She grinned slyly. Tasuki frowned.  
  
"Up to it? I was born 'up to it' " The ex-bandit thumped his fist against his chest.  
  
"Right right." Melissa said, patting his shoulder. "Don't hurt yourself." She sighed. The healer still hadn't told Tasuki about her being pregnant. She was beginning to wonder whether he was curious about her being sick every morning. If he even noticed that is. Since Tasuki has no job, and they were in not hurry to force him to find one, the ex-bandit slept till at least eleven every day, while Melissa came up nauseous near seven or eight.  
  
" 'ey, whaddya waiting for?" Tasuki asked, curious about Melissa's sudden pause. Melissa snapped out of her day dreams and smiled up at him.  
  
"Up in La-La land" She smiled. The healer turned to her bed and began unfolding her clothing. "C'mon! Shoo shoo!" Melissa motioned Tasuki to leave. "I don't feel like being watched while I get ready!!"  
  
Tasuki growled playfully at her and left the room, shaking his head.  
  
Melissa sighed, shutting the door behind the flame haired seichiseishi. Her belly was pudging out a little. Nuriko had questioned it the other day, but the healer just told her she had gained a little weight. She stripped off her sweater and rubbed her belly in front of the full length mirror. She could feel the tiny ki inside of her. Very small, just barely able to be sensed if you weren't looking for it. She was lucky neither of the Trunks' had noticed it yet. When they slept, and they slept in the same bed of course, Melissa had resorted to sleeping with her back to him. Although, this only worked until she fell asleep, because then she turned back over and cuddled with the flame haired seishi. All the training she put herself under when she was 16; when she had broken her ankle, gone to waist.  
  
" 'ey Missy, you ready?" Nuriko opened the door and pushed her head in, a black witch's hat on her head. Nuriko was dressed as a common witch, nothing too extravagant for the newbie. Her long violet hair was let loose, it's sharp curls and waves from her braid worked out and wet down. A plain black, long sleeve dress with fishnet leg stockings and black platform shoes. In the outfit, she was at least two inches taller than before.  
  
"Yeah, just about." Melissa replied, pulling off her shirt, forgetting that she was pregnant, and Nuriko didn't know.  
  
"Jeez, are you gaining weight?" Nuriko asked. She slipped through the doorway and shut the door behind her. Melissa opened her mouth for a smart remark, being she was sensitive to her weight, even when she is skinny, but then remembered that she was pregnant.  
  
"No..." The healer started.  
  
"Then what's with the pudge?"  
  
"It's not a p-"  
  
"Did Tasuki say something wrong? Are you depressed? What?-What?-wha-"  
  
"I'm pregnant!" Melissa said in a hushed voice, knowing that someone might just be outside that door.  
  
Nuriko's badgering stopped suddenly. Her mouth shut slowly and she rubbed her chin.  
  
"Well... I can't say that's bad news..." She scratched her chin more. "Because it's great new!" She beamed, embracing the healer in a tight hug, which wouldn't be too much for a Saiya-jin like Melissa.  
  
"Yeah, but it's still a secret." Melissa said when Nuriko let go. "I've only told Teri and Keeren, now you. I haven't even told Genrou."  
  
"Are you sure it's his?"  
  
"Nuriko!!" Melissa hissed.  
  
"What? Just checking. You never know."  
  
"Jeez! You're as bad as Teri!"  
  
"Whaaaaaaaat?" Nuriko whined, then she sighed. "Fine, whatevva' I'm going downstairs, Mirai's waiting." Nuriko smiled and winked at Melissa. The healer had seen something shift between the lavender haired Saiya-jin and the willow strong woman.  
  
"Alright, I'll be down in a sec."  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: Whoo! Damn! It's almost Christmas and I'm only writing the Halloween chapter! I'm falling behind!! 


	12. All Hallow's Eve

Tachiagair Jakunen Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original copy of Tachiagair Jakunen, which I had written in the fall of 2002. It sucked, really bad, so here I am, re-writing it...  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Right. This was just what she wanted to see. Here she was,twenty-one years old, on halloween night, clad in black and a pair of toy cat ears. And the first thing she was was, why? Well, maybe because her friends has persuaded her into doing the classic outing of 'Trick-or-Treating' with a case of Schmirnof Ice (A 6-pack, no less) and... maybe because it was simply because it was quite fun to wander around town after night-fall and collect candy from strangers. Besides the usual danger for maybe the candy being poisoned, still, anyone cannot help to wander around acting thirteen years younger than they already are.  
  
"Having second thoughts?"  
  
Keeren looked up to the Saiya-elf. "Why would I?"  
  
Teri shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe because you always seem to have them."  
  
Keeren frowned, tugging her black turtle-neck down. Her, Teri, GT-Trunks, Chiriko and Legolas were going 'Trick-0r-Treating', as previously explained. Her, as a black cat, GT as a pirate, Chiriko as a ghost, Teri as an elven maiden and Legolas as an elven noble. Melissa, Tasuki, Mirai- Trunks and Nuriko on the other hand, they were going to an old haunted house in their home town they used to go to as a child. Surprisingly, it was still run by the same people as it was back in the day.  
  
*********************  
  
Melissa stepped into the line with a thick grin planted on her face. The place hadn't changed a bit. Aside from a new paint job and maybe a few better props, it was still the same Dark haunt from her childhood. The healer had worked here back when she was in high-school, trying to earn a living, or at least get a few extra bucks to spend on a few anime box-sets. Teri and Keeren had worked there once or twice in the past too, but Melissa was the only one who went back year after year, aside from when she had to quit early when she was fifteen, due to a broken ankle. Suckiest year of her life.  
  
Tasuki was by her side, looking bold and strong, but it didn't take much to tell he was shaking in his boots, even if only a little.  
  
"C'mon." Melissa said. "Chill, it's not really that bad. After the first time through, you can go in again and again and come out laughing your ass off."  
  
"Y-yeah. I know." The bandit replied. "It's just... just a lil' cold out here."  
  
Melissa snorted. "Yeah, right."  
  
Tasuki frowned, and stepped forward. "Scared? Who's scared? If anyone's scared, it's that pink haired wonder back there." He jabbed his thumb at the Saiya-man behind him. Mirai looked up and shot a death glare. His hair was not pink... and he was NOT scared.  
  
"Oh, c'mon you guys." Nuriko said, ushering in front of the couple. "We're suppose to be having fun tonight. So lets have some frickin' fun!!"  
  
Melissa grinned, stepping up in line, just a wee bit to go. She nodded to the violet haired seichiseishi and paid for Tasuki's, Nuriko's, Mirai's, and her own tickets. And, since tickets were rather tacky, she was given a handful of gold baubles. One for each of them. She handed them to the rest of the group, and stepped into the advancing line.  
  
The weak, plywood door opened in front of them and there stood a middle- aged man with a graying beard. He wore a long coat, with a ship captain's hat.  
  
"Ahoy Capin' Mike!" Melissa jeered, saluting the man. He smiled back.  
  
"Why isn't it the ol' lass, Ms. Willems! Ol' Melissa Willems."  
  
"Right on, capin' "  
  
Captain Mike smirked and lead them all in into a small lit room, with a captain's chair and a woman dressed as 'Alvira', from an old, corny horror/comedy movie. This was Veta.  
  
"Well, hello there, young ones." Her eyes scanned the group. They landed on Melissa and a grin crossed her face, but she didn't stop for chat. "What you are about to enter is something that may scar you for the rest of your life." She slinked along the line of people, taking each of them a look in the eye. Mirai and Tasuki tried to look as manly as they could. "I must warn you though, our... 'creatures' may touch you. But you muss'nt touch back. There are exits ever two hundred feet if you wish to bail... which I hope you don't, because that would show, that you are not worthy of anyone else around you." She grinned, and stepped back. "After you have read the warning signs on the wall before you, I bid you farewell, and have a safe trip." She beckoned to the wall behind the group, and then to another plywood door in the back.  
  
A moment later, Melissa and the group went through the door.  
  
"Wow, they've improved they're act since I was in High school."  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: Short chapter, sure, but it's five in the morning, I NEED SLEEP!! 


	13. Confessions

Tachiagair Jakunen Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original copy of Tachiagair Jakunen, which I had written in the fall of 2002. It sucked, really bad, so here I am, re-writing it...  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The door opened slowly. None of them knew what to expect, seldom for one. The quartet made their way slowly towards the door on the other side. Around them seemed like a grave yard, complete with almost real looking tomb stones. It was dark. The only light came from behind them, which faded as Veta closed the door behind them. Melissa, with a straight eye and balls if she had them, she led the group forward, Nuriko at her heals, Tasuki close behind and Mirai in the back.  
  
In the first room they came to, the walkway led forward and then went to a sharp left. What was in the shadows off the path they knew not. Melissa led them forward, scare of nothing. At least, until something groped at her ankle.  
  
She let out a quick squeak and moved to the side, Nuriko still attached to her arm. Her feet slipped off the wooden platform and her and Nuriko tripped onto the dirt ground. Something low, below her waist, let out a loud roar/scream. The two females yelped and rushed back onto the platform. Maybe Melissa wasn't as hard core as she thought she was. Tasuki was looking around skittishly, wondering where the next thing was going to come from. Mirai on the other hand, didn't look as frightened as the rest of him, but he couldn't hide it.  
  
"C'mon, lets go."  
  
Melissa grabbed Tasuki by his arm and took them forward. A chain link fence covered what looked like it could have been an entrance. A dark form was suddenly hurled at it and started shaking the fence fiercely, crying out as it went. The group moved quickly ahead.  
  
The next hallways was long, and winding. They could barely see, except for the thin lines of light coming from above the walls. That's all they could use to lead them. The walls around them began to groan and quake. A scream was heard from further along in, and a voice suddenly came shouting, the sound of a chain saw soon followed.  
  
"I didn't want to... But they made me!!" The buzz of the chain saw. "I cut off his head, and his arms too!!" The shouting ended in a fit of mad laughter. The chain saw seemed to roar to life, and sounded like it was cutting into something, what it was, they didn't know.  
  
Melissa smiled. She knew this part. Up ahead was a heavy set man in a bib, a 'chain saw' in hand. It was a blade-less one, no worries. He would hit the plastic head handing from the ceiling, and rev up his saw. Chasing the group backwards a few feet, he'd go back and hide in his cubby hole again. And once you passed him, he would start chasing you down the hall again. The whole scene wasn't even scary anymore, once Teri told her of the time she went up to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
This... was going to be... fun....  
  
*********************  
  
Keeren stumbled through the front door, a hand to her head. God she hated kids. On their night of marauders, they had come across probably the only group of kids in the entire neighborhood, and the little brats had decided to follow the 'big scary people, maybe they knew where the good candy was'.  
  
"Damn it..." The Saiya-jin mumbled as Teri came into the house behind her.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"I... hate... kids..." Keeren growled, balling a fist. Teri smirked.  
  
"Well, that's going to become a problem when Missy y'know..." She nudged her. Keeren glared at her and looked across the room. Melissa's coat was hanging off the edge of the couch. The menagerie was home. She hoped they had fun.  
  
"Uhg..." Keeren shrugged her jacket off. "I'm going to go get some pain killers..." She staggered towards the kitchen.  
  
The first thing she saw when she stepped into the linoleum lined room, was two purplish forms on the floor. She blinked, and realized who it was. It was Mirai and Nuriko. Nuriko was on the floor, looking up at Mirai, who was on top of her, his hands on her lips. They both were blushing. Keeren made a noise, and the two suddenly looked up. Immediately, they were both on opposite sides of the room, their faces beet red. Keeren opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. She blinked, tried to saw something again, then just shook her head. She turned and left the room.  
  
She found Chiriko, with an empty glass and heading for the kitchen.  
  
"Trust me." She held her hand up. "You do NOT want to go in there."  
  
Chiriko looked at her, confused. "Why is that?"  
  
"Trust me, just trust me." She patted his shoulder and went on to her room. Chiriko blinked, shrugged, and returned to his bedroom.  
  
*********************  
  
Melissa rolled into bed, wrapping her arm around what she thought was Tasuki, it was just a pillow. Damn it. Where's your bishonen when you need him? She sighed, and pushed it away with a frown. She wanted to tell him about her being pregnant... and if he came to bed late, or worse, drunk, it would screw her plans all to hell. He would probably come in, a smile on his face, cup of sake in one hand, and a condom in the other. Or was that what SHE wanted? Obviously she couldn't fuck for a long time, now that she was pregnant, and if Tasuki didn't know she was pregnant, and tried, shit would hit the fan... and it'd probably be a LOT of shit with an industrial fan.  
  
The door opened, and Tasuki came in, not holding sake or a condom, but a shirt and a towel. He was mumbling something about his favorite shirt getting mixed up with Teri's clothes. Melissa snickered. Tasuki stripped off his shirt and pants, now only dressed in a pair of red faded boxers. Melissa shivered and curled into her blankets a little farther. Tasuki failed to notice as he joined her in bed. He turned towards her and smiled.  
  
" 'ey, I-"  
  
"Genrou-I'm pregnant" Melissa said suddenly. Shit. her plan just grew wings and flew out the window. God damn it!! Tasuki blinked, one, two, three times. He smirked.  
  
"C'mon, you know not t' kid me this late at night."  
  
Melissa shook her head. "I'm... I'm not kidding. I really am."  
  
Tasuki arched an eyebrow. "From me?"  
  
"Naw, from that hot stud old-guy down th' road, of coarse you y'dumb ass."  
  
Tasuki frowned. Melissa bit her lip, would he take it well? She considered the possibilities. Well, there were many. He would take it well, he could NOT take it well. He could smile, walk out the door, find a chain saw and dice her up, or just give her a big hug. There were more, but would rate this story a little big higher than PG-13. She looked at Tasuki, hoping for him to answer in a peaceful manor.  
  
Tasuki rubbed his chin, shrugged, and turned over, and seemed to fall asleep.  
  
Melissa blinked. What the fuck?  
  
*********************  
  
BLAH! -_- Quickest update ever.... 


	14. What is smut?

Tachiagair Jakunen Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original copy of Tachiagair Jakunen, which I had written in the fall of 2002. It sucked, really bad, so here I am, re-writing it...  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The Saiya-elf stretched out on the dry grass in the back yard. Up above her, the skies were darkened by gray clouds. It was mid-November and soon the worst was to come, well, at least in her mind. Snow. One word, ick. She hated the snow with a passion. Next to cold, and... something else, she hated it with all her might. The air was chilled, and everything around had something similar to a dead look. The trees were leaf-less, the grass was a greenish-brown and besides the upcoming birthdays of Keeren and Melissa, nobody seemed cheerful when they went outside and were greeted by a blast of frigid air.  
  
Teri rolled over onto her belly, taking her book with her. It was hard enough to get peace and quiet inside the house, even harder to find a dry plot of land in the yard. But, she found it, and now planned to read for hours on end, without a distraction.  
  
But obviously, she was going to get one.  
  
"What are you reading?" A voice asked from above.  
  
"Smut, go away."  
  
A moment passed, before they spoke again. "Lady Teri... what is smut?"  
  
Teri grinned, and rolled over again, finding Legolas towering above her. Should she tell him? Yes, it sounded like fun.  
  
"Smut it a story, with no plot, barely any dialog, and has one purpose, to make the reader a very happy camper."  
  
The Saiya-elf seemed confused. "A story without a plot?"  
  
"A story where the characters do one thing, and that's the only shred of plot that exists in smut."  
  
"Which is...?"  
  
Teri smirked. "Unconfined, completely random sex, either of two of one gender or of the opposites."  
  
Legolas blinked, arched his eyebrows, and scratched his chin.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Ah-" Teri held up her finger. "Do not question thy great smut. Soon, thou shall know the wonders of it." She stood, sad that she was not able to finish, and took the elven prince's arm.  
  
"Lunch?"  
  
"Gladly"  
  
Teri arched an eyebrow as she stepped into the kitchen. Melissa sat at the kitchen table, running her fingers up and down her scalp, with a worried expression pasted onto her face. Legolas came in behind her, shot a glance at Melissa, and went to the cupboards.  
  
" 'ey Miss', what's up?"  
  
Melissa let out a loud sigh and scratched her scalp harshly, ignoring the long red lines forming. She looked up at her sister and frowned.  
  
"Genrou knows that he knocked me up and I STILL don't know whether he's pissed or not about it!"  
  
"You didn't ask him what he thought about it?"  
  
"No, because he went to sleep." Melissa snapped, and continued to scratch at her scalp.  
  
"Knock that off, you'll go bald." Teri said, and in return she received a flipping bird.  
  
"Why didn't you ask him this morning?"  
  
"BeCAUSE" Melissa growled. "This was three WEEKS ago."  
  
Teri arched an eyebrow, frowning. "Wha-" She began, but decided against it, her sibling was about to rip her head off already. One word formed in her head, moron. Teri shook her head and stood up, grabbing a pack of Spatz bread off the counter and went to the fridge. While she was digging for the tuna spread she made the other day, she failed to notice the bread be stolen from her fingers. After a moment, she began reaching out for it, finding nothing, she looked up, only to find half the bag ransacked and the culprit, Legolas, trying as hard as he could, to toast the bread with his hands, instead of wasting time with a toaster. He was failing.  
  
"Do you mind?" Teri asked, looking at the prince quizzically. Legolas frowned at the bread. It was more just getting hot and glowing than toasting. He cursed something in elvish before turning to the toaster once more.  
  
"Thank you VERY much." Teri glared at him, and stole her bread back.  
  
*********************  
  
Tasuki fumbled the lessen from hand to hand, pondering as he went. He was a father, and he was probably as much confused as his mate was. A child? HIS child? He never imagined the day that he would be a father. He hated passion with girls as much as the next... straight female, but the women of this world were different, especially Melissa. She wasn't all straight, proper, and housewife-y as they were back in Konan. She was wild, expressive, a pryo, and not afraid to speak her mind. Qualities that he admired about her, because they were the same traits he loved about himself.  
  
She had her bad sides though, menstruation, the ability to just walk up to him and put him into a trance with her unique beauty, and that sometimes, they seemed a little bit too much alike.  
  
Maybe that's why he got her knocked up? Because they both enjoyed nights of passion? Who didn't? There wasn't any exact reason why he did that with her that night, besides the fact he was horny as a dog with viagra, except for the one reason he never thought he'd know.  
  
Love.  
  
Could he be in love, deeper and more passionately than he had ever imagined? He'd already expressed his love to her before, but that was just a spur of the moment thing. could this thing be real? Of course, he loved her with every cell in his body, every hair on his head. But how could one express this when they were still in shock with the becoming of a father? That's something he didn't know very well, expressing his love. he'd have to find someone to talk to, the master of love, passion, and mushy stuff like that.  
  
But where the fuck would he find Tamahome?  
  
*********************  
  
Keeren sighed as she leaned out her open window. The cool mid-November air blew in and sent chills down her arms. The sky was dark, and cloudy. Nothing new when the air from Canada blew down to turn Michigan into a ball of snow. She couldn't say she hated the cold, and she couldn't say she loved it either. It was something that proved to her that she was alive, it reminded her that even after something so cold, so dark passes by, life can still continue as if nothing had happened in the first place. Some would call her heart a heart of ice, matching her enjoyment of the cold, but it wasn't true. She was warm, kind hearted, and close to her friends, and especially close to a certain individual.  
  
Warm hands rubbed her bare shoulders. The Saiya-jin smiled and turned, finding GT-Trunks. He smiled back and ran his tail down her arms. She shivered, glared, and sat on the bed, leaving the window for GT to shut.  
  
"Trunks-kun, do you think I'm cold?" She asked, laying down on the bed, her arms behind her head.  
  
"Of course, you were just leaning out the window." He replied, sitting next to her and resting his hand on her leg.  
  
"No, not like that. Y'know, cold hearted, a bitch."  
  
Trunks paused for a moment, knowing whatever he said would probably end bad. He had been in these sort of situations before.  
  
"No, you can be, but you're not always."  
  
Keeren nodded. "All right, I guess that's okay. It's better than being an 'everything-is-okay' valley girl."  
  
Trunks grinned, glad he hadn't started anything harsh. He laid down by her side and hovered over her face. Keeren smiled up at him and pecked playfully at his lips. Trunks advance and lightly pushed his lips against hers. She didn't protest, but returned the favor with a little tongue hockey. Her arm wrapped around his shoulder and played with his neck hairs. Trunks pulled back and ran his fingers down her cheek.  
  
His tail, freely minded and loose, reached up and tried diving under Keeren's Tee-shirt. The Saiya-jin let out an 'eek' and swatted it away. Trunks growled with frustration and quickly wrapped it around his waist. He looked back at Keeren, who'd face was a slight shade of pink.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that."  
  
She let out a short, half hearted chuckle and sat up, unconsciously pulling the hem of her shirt down as she went. Trunks frowned and sat up with her.  
  
"How come you never let me get close to you in that way?" Trunks asked, pulling her close with one arm. Keeren sighed and flipped one of her hairs away from her eyes. She had to admit, it did sound like fun, the adult games, but something inside told her that she shouldn't, not for a while yet. They had only known each other a little over a year. Didn't they have to wait until two years was up? Living in a family of all boys and no mother left her out of learning certain things about females and relationship that others would think was common sense. Such as the rules of first through home base. She had tried asking Teri and Missy, but never knew what to ask, either that, or she just felt too uncomfortable with the topic in front of friends.  
  
"I... just don't feel ready for it yet..." She said simply, closing her eyes and resting her head against his shoulder. Trunks rubbed her arm again, and shrugged.  
  
"All right, that's all I needed to hear..."  
  
Though she felt uncomfortable, her hips twisted awkwardly, and the topic lingering in the air, she felt like this moment would last forever, warm in his arms, and nothing of real importance needed to be worried about.  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: Just now, I realized that I never really wrote anything mushy about Keeren and Trunks. So I wrote some, and I feel really happy now. Maybe a little... too happy? 


	15. Barbecued Brawls

Tachiagair Jakunen Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original copy of Tachiagair Jakunen, which I had written in the fall of 2002. It sucked, really bad, so here I am, re-writing it...  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Bright shining orbs surrounded him. Of every color and texture. Orange, red, blue, purple, anything you could imagined. Sphere shaped, tear drop shaped, oval, and tiny toys made of wood. Surrounded in a background of forest green, they shined brightly out at him, making his eyes sparkle with joy.  
  
Chiriko smiled, the light bouncing off the ornaments and shining into his eyes. This holiday, 'Christmas' as they called it, was already interesting him at the most. Tales of a virgin woman giving birth to the son of a god, great wisemen-this is what caught the young seishi's attention the most-- bearing gifts to the young god, the north star, everything he had learned was so spectacular, it made him feel his age. Tasuki and Nuriko has told him about this holiday when the two had come to Terra for the first time one year ago. How they had told it made the world seem like a fairy tale, but they had proof to show that it happened. Chiriko remembered observing the cane shaped sweet with much interest.  
  
He stepped back and observed the large tree from afar. It twinkled with gold and red lights from the top to bottom, and on the peak sat a elegant angel ornament with large silk wings and a long horn raised to her lips, as if she was giving the signal that the baby Christ was born. He smiled wider, turning to a flat box on a card table with many more ornaments. Him, Keeren, GT Trunks and Nuriko were setting up the tree. He was just about to pull out a small ornament of a golden teddy bear holding a ruby gift, he heard a loud curse from outside.  
  
Looking out the window, Chiriko observed an odd sight. Tasuki was standing in snow deeper than his ankles, his coat flapping around his legs, his fists on his hips and his face looking upward. Chiriko moved closer to the window and looked up. Teri, Legolas, and Mirai no Trunks were flying about the eaves of the house, carrying rolls of pine and white lights. Chichiri sat on a stool on the porch, dividing strands of lights from a large tangle. Tasuki was directing the three flyers.  
  
"Okay, Legolas-san!" Tasuki yelled. "Move it a little to the right. Little more.....little more.......okay, okay, stop! Nail it up. Teri-san, that loop needs to hang lower! Not that low, ya geek. No, no, no, Trunks help her out, she ain't getting it. No, higher....there! Nail it up! Teri, use the goddamn hammer, not your hand! There's a reason you people invented them! Whadaya mean it's out of your reach? Go get it! Fuck you too!"  
  
Suddenly, a large pile of snow hurtled down on Tasuki's head, knocking him down. He sat up covered in snow and cursing in several languages. Chichiri was laughing over on the porch and it sounded to Chiriko like Trunks, Legolas and Teri were as well. Since the culprit was out of reach, Tasuki stomped off towards the back of the house, where Missy was barbequing. Chiriko laughed and turned from the window.  
  
"How's it going out there?" Keeren asked, hanging small glass moon on the tree.  
  
"They're having......fun." Chiriko replied with a grin.  
  
Behind him, he heard the sound of the glass patio door slamming open. he glanced over his shoulder and found Melissa coming into the kitchen, Tasuki behind her, his wet boots dripping on the white linoleum. He had just realised that the radio had been playing Christmas songs out on the deck.  
  
"Standing right outside my door, oh I just want you for my own !" Melissa sang along with the music, shaking her hips as she set the plate she was carrying onto the counter. She turned and grabbed Tasuki's gloved hands and began to dance with him. "More that you could ever know, make my wish come true!" She twirled him. "Baby all I want for Christmas, is y--WAHH!!"  
  
Suddenly, Tasuki's wet boots slipped underneath him and fell to the ground, Melissa coming with him. they were suddenly in a position that seemed all too familiar.  
  
Melissa blushed, and Tasuki looked uneasy. He glanced over to the side and saw Keeren and Nuriko in the living room, holding back their laughter. Melissa glared at the two females and pushed herself up, still blushing. She bit her lip and held a hand out to Tasuki, who took it and pulled himself up, slipping occasionally on the small puddle that was forming underneath him.  
  
"So, um--Genrou, you should go get out of those wet clothes, or I might not let you eat."  
  
Tasuki glared, and smirked. "Would y' like me t' eat buck naked then?"  
  
Melissa smirked back. "Maybe later, but we have to think of the children, don't we? We don't want Chiriko to get warped."  
  
"Alright-y then."  
  
Tasuki walked off, heading to the closet to pull off his wet boots, while Keeren griped at him for walking across the house, getting the floor wet. Melissa turned to the pantry and pulled out a mop. As she mopped up she suddenly got the same feeling that she had felt just before her and Tasuki had gone into the cave those months ago. Her grip tightened on the mop handle and she shook her head. She couldn't do anything like that now, she had a baby to worry about. It was her fault that she has to stay clean now with Tasuki, if she had only said no when he had asked, things would be different. But it was too late now.  
  
"Hey Miss', if you mop that floor anymore, you'll wear a hole in it." She heard Keeren say from the living room. She snapped out of her trance and looked up. Keeren had already turned away from her and continued decorating the tree. Melissa sighed, and looked down at the floor in which she was mopping. she could see her reflection faintly in in. Something walked up behind it, and began to get dirty.  
  
Melissa blinked sharply, and looked again, it was just her normal shadowy reflection on the floor. She was beginning to think that she may not be able to stand the next five and a half months in abstinence. She frowned and went to the sink to wring out the mop.  
  
"Mmm! this smells good!"  
  
Melissa looked over her shoulder and found Teri leaning over the platter of steaks and sausages. Her fingers seemed a little too close to the meat.  
  
Teri cried out when the mop suddenly hit her in the face and made her stumble back a few feet. She quickly put a hand under her nose, in case it had started bleeding. She went into a fighting position and glared at Missy.  
  
"OW!! What the hell was that for Missy!" She yelled. Melissa glared back and put the mop back in the pantry.  
  
"You were going to grab some of the meat."  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Were too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"WERE TOO!"  
  
Teri quickly dodged a punch from her younger sibling and her reflexes kicked in as she went in for a solid punch to her stomach.  
  
Melissa let out a shout, holding her stomach, the pain more than she thought it would have been. Her belly, full of child, ached. Teri put a hand to her mouth, now realising what she had done.  
  
"Oh-m'-god, I'm sorry Missy--I didn't mean it, it was just a reaction!"  
  
"Yeah, right, fuck-tard." She glared, and tried to stand straight but her stomach began hurting twice as much, causing her to bend over again. Teri reached out to help her stand but Melissa swatted her away. "Get away from me." She growled, tears forming from the amount of pain she was in. "Get the fuck away from me!!"  
  
Teri stepped back, wringing her hands tightly. She shook her head and quickly walked away. Melissa put a hand on the counter to hold herself up as she took in deep breaths to try and make the agony go away. Nothing was working. Damn that bitch, she knew that her stomach would be sensitive to that sort of attack, and all she had to do was punch it once, and there was now a large possibility that she'd have a miscarriage.  
  
"Son of a bitch..." She breathed.  
  
***********************  
  
Melissa hissed when she swallowed the thick piece of meat. She looked up from her plate and glared down the table at Teri, who seemed to be only picking at her food. Legolas was trying to figure out why, the elementalist just shook her head, smiled, and pushed a piece of food into her mouth.  
  
(yes feel the guilt bitch)  
  
Melissa's belly still hurt, it stung and it hurt to swallow. She had gone to the bathroom just before dinner and had looked at her belly. There was a large fist shaped bruise just above her belly button, right where she knew a small life inside of her grew. She was so pissed.  
  
(if i get a miscarriage she'll wish she'd never been born)  
  
Tasuki hadn't notice her slow eating, or her painful looks when she swallowed, he was too busy conversing with GT-Trunks about the Cherry Blossom festival in the GT world. Keeren on the other hand, had noticed, she she wasn't bringing up, probably thinking it was a normal thing in pregnancy. Melissa forked up another mound of baked potato and blew on it before she pushed it into her mouth. Her belly ached and cried when she swallowed, it made her feel like either she was on the rag or in need of lavatory use. Either idea made her nervous out premature. Oh she was going to kill that bitch...  
  
"Hey Miss', something wrong with my potatoes?"  
  
Melissa looked up to Nuriko, who was looking at her questionably. Melissa shook her head.  
  
"No, why d'ya ask?"  
  
Nuriko shrugged. "I don't know, you had this funny look on your face when you starting eating a piece."  
  
"Oh, sorry." She smiled apologetically. "I just have a stomach ache, that's all."  
  
Teri seemed to sink into her chair.  
  
***********************  
  
Gah! I haft updated! Be happy! the majority of this was written with Teri and Missy around, so I can image how they must feel! ::cackle:: Oh I SO enjoy writing about mental pain between siblings!! *dodges a flying lamp*  
  
"All I want for Christmas is You' © Mariah Carey 


	16. Appologies

Tachiagair Jakunen Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original copy of Tachiagair Jakunen, which I had written in the fall of 2002. It sucked, really bad, so here I am, re-writing it...  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Hey, you, come back here."  
  
Teri glanced over her shoulder to find Keeren walking up to her. She smiled weakly and continued going into the basement with a basket of clothing in tow. Keeren frowned and hovered down the steps behind her.  
  
"Hey, what's up, you've been so gloomy lately."  
  
"It's nuthin..."The saiya-elf muttered, turning and heading for the washing machine.  
  
"Okay, now I know your lying. It's never, EVER, nothing when you're acting like this. I know you better that you think." Keeren crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the dryers. "Is Leggie refusing to go down on you or something?"  
  
Teri dropped the shirt she was pulling out of the basket and glared over her shoulder at the lavender haired saiya-jin. Her cheeks were pink.  
  
"No, and if that were true, I wouldn't tell you."  
  
Keeren blinked and eased down. "Well, what's wrong then?"  
  
Teri sighed, closing the washing machine and turning it on. She bit her lip and pulled herself up to sit on the machine.  
  
"I'm worried that it might be my fault if Missy gets a miscarriage..." She bit her fingernails absently.  
  
Keeren arched an eyebrow and joined her on top of the machines. "Why would it be your fau-- Wait, why would she have a miscarriage?"  
  
Teri bit off a large chunk of her thick Saiya-jin nails, and it flew across the room. "Because... the other night, when we barbecued, me an' her were fighting, and I punched her in the stomach. I--I didn't MEAN to, it was just a reaction to her swinging at me." She gnawed at her fingers faster. "And she hasn't talked to me since, and I don't know what I'd do if she gets a miscarriage and it's my fault, an--"  
  
Teri stopped rambling when Keeren reached over and encircled her in a hug.  
  
"Stop this, stop this right now." The saiya-jin said. "It's not your fault, neither is it Missy's. I'm sick of hearing you blaming yourself for everything that happens to her that's even remotely your fault. You did this when Missy broke her ankle, you did it when we got in that car accident, and if you start doing it now, I'll just shoot y'both so I don't have to deal with it anymore."  
  
"...does it really get that annoying...?" Teri questioned.  
  
"Yes, yes it does." Keeren rubbed Teri's shoulder with her cheek. "And I'll remind you that I was driving that one time, and it was my fault for not paying attention to the road."  
  
"But-- me and Missy were arguing and I pushed you on accident..."  
  
"No, no no no no no. It was my fault. Now shaddap."  
  
Teri frowned and sunk into Keeren's arms.  
  
"Now, cheer up. Christmas is coming." Keeren sat up and scratched Teri's head, still not used to seeing it straight and shiny, instead of a mass of curls. "I'll go talk to Missy, and we can see if we can't get this all sorted out. M'kay?"  
  
Teri nodded, not looking up. Keeren frowned again, and she itched at Teri's feet. Teri pulled her foot away, but Keeren grabbed it and tickled. Teri squealed and slipped off her posterior and ended up hanging by her foot off the edge of the washing machine. Keeren looked over the edge, smirking.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
*********************  
  
Keeren bit her lip as she stepped up to the door. She had yet to hear Melissa's side of the story. Was Melissa extremely pissed about it, or was she just worried? She wondered if the healer wanted to rip of Teri's head or not... the thought worried her. She knew that Melissa was extremely protective of children, and she knew that when she had her own, it would be thrice fold. And the threat of a miscarriage from her own sister must be the worst onto her. How pissed will she get?  
  
She shook her head and knocked on the door, knowing Melissa would be in her room. Tasuki had gone out with Mirai, GT Trunks, Chiriko and Nuriko for a little fun out in the backyard.  
  
"Yeah?" Melissa's voice came from inside.  
  
"It's me." Keeren replied to the door. A moment passed, something hit the floor inside with a soft 'thump' and she received a response.  
  
"C'mon in."  
  
Keeren opened the door and peeked around it, finding Melissa sitting up in her bed, wearing loose pajama pants and a loose shirt. The shirt obviously looked like it was just thrown on, her hair was still stuck under the collar.  
  
"Whassup?"  
  
Keeren walked over and sat next to the healer. Melissa looked nervous, tense, and in pain.  
  
"Nothing... just got back from a chat with Teri..."  
  
"If she thinks that this is whole thing is my fault--she can go to hell."  
  
Keeren was taken aback from her sudden response. So, she was really pissed.  
  
"Actually... she thinks it's all her fault..."  
  
"Good, because it is!"  
  
The lavender haired Saiya-jin bit her lip. Fuck, this wasn't going well. Oh well, time for brute force.  
  
"Damnit Missy!" Keeren growled, balling her fists. "Knock it the fuck off!"  
  
Melissa blinked and then glared.  
  
"Knock what off? It IS her fault!"  
  
"THAT'S what I'm telling you to knock off!" Keeren stood from the bed and glared right back. "You're acting as if your view on the situation is all your fault and you have nothing to be ashamed of! Teri's down there sulking and moaning about how bad SHE feels, and how GUILTY she is! She has feelings too!"  
  
Melissa opened her mouth to protest, but Keeren held up her hand and silenced her.  
  
"You know how bad things get when things happen to her and she's involved. She gets so guilty that she starts acting as if the world's gonna end if she screws up again. I know that she's the one who hit you, but she wasn't the one who started it! You started it, you caused this yourself, and if you don't apologize to her, I'm afraid I won't be able to hold the same dignity in you as a did before."  
  
Keeren took a deep breath and walked out of the room, her tail lashing around angrily behind her.  
  
Melissa was shocked to silence. That was the first time Keeren blown up on her with such rash words, about Teri no less. Usually they kept the subject of her older sister at bay, hoping the older woman knew how to take care of herself. And the main thing, Keeren was right. It was her fault, and she was the one that needed to apologise. Teri had no reason to apologise, except for letting herself be blinded by natural reactions.  
  
*********************  
  
Melissa found Teri in her bedroom with a pile of dry clothes on the floor for her to fold. The saiya-elf looked up when Melissa walked in. Her eyes softened and she looked away, biting her lip. Did she really feel that bad about it? Her heart clenched at the idea of her feeling THAT horrible... Melissa shook her head and went up to the bed.  
  
"Alright." She started, sitting at the foot of the bed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for blaming you, yelling at you, and making you feel like shit."  
  
Melissa waited a moment before looking behind her, it didn't even look like Teri noticed she said anything.  
  
"He--"  
  
"I know the only reason you came down here to say that is because Keeren told you too. I know you don't mean it." Teri said softly. Melissa blinked, confused.  
  
"What makes you think the only reason I'm down here is because Keeren made me? I came down here because I really am sorry." Melissa replied, turning in her seat.  
  
Teri smirked. "Sure. Whatever you say." She stood, taking a handful of shirts to her closet to hang. Melissa started to speak, but Teri turned and interrupted her.  
  
"But if you really are being honest, I appreciate that you care. But it was my fault that the whole thing happened, if I hadn't over reacted when you hit me with the broom, we wouldn't be acting like this."  
  
"No, I was the one who hit you with the broom in the first place." Melissa grinned. "I started it. And you can send me to purgatory if you want if you feel so bad about."  
  
Teri snorted. "Nah, I'd rather send you to the closet, then you could make amends with the broom. He's rather heart broken that he was used in sibling war."  
  
"Yeah, then you should tell the steaks you're sorry for staring at them like that."  
  
"They're made fer eatin's, so I look at them as eatin's. All-righty?"  
  
"Whatever." Melissa stood. "So, anyways, you alright with everything?"  
  
Teri nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled. "Maybe the kid'll end up super strong from getting kicked around as a fetus."  
  
"You try, I'll kill you." Melissa smirked.  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: I don't believe I've written this much in such a short amount of time. Two chapters written in one and a half weeks, and both updated at the same times. Whatever few fans we have must be happy and bouncing in they're chairs, or beds in my case. *pokes the laptop* Damn I love being able to write at another house! :D 


	17. Christmas Suprise

Tachiagair Jakunen Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original copy of Tachiagair Jakunen, which I had written in the fall of 2002. It sucked, really bad, so here I am, re-writing it...  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Melissa slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The first thing that caught her attention was how cold she was, even with the two thick comforters wrapped around her in a tangled mess. The second thing she noticed was a stream of Christmas themes and music drifting up the stairs. She smirked. Christmas day.  
  
She slowly sat up, her hair falling out of her face, she glanced in the mirror and saw her brown, lavender and sky blue hair was tangled into one mess on her head. She grimaced at the idea of brushing it. Even if it was Christmas, and at home, if her hair was that bad she'd probably brush it before she trekked downstairs. She reached her arms above her, yawned and stretched. She fell back and expected to fall back onto a nice warm chunk of man-flesh, namely Tasuki, but all she found was an empty right-hand side of the bed.  
  
The healer immediately sat up and looked around for her flame-haired seichiseishi. He was nowhere to be found. She frowned. The one thing she wanted to do first thing on Christmas morning was cuddle with Tasuki, and maybe something else, which she has been DYING to do ever since she got pregnant. God she was going to die if she didn't get any thing even close to explicit nature. There were other ways to get pleasure without a cock inside of her.  
  
She blinked. Wait, she wanted to get eaten out on Christmas morning?  
  
(why not?)  
  
(it's impolite)  
  
(....so?)  
  
(well what if someone walked in on you?)  
  
(their fault then.)  
  
(your kidding)  
  
(should I be?)  
  
Melissa sighed and scooted off the bed, her slowly growing tummy was starting to get in the way. She couldn't just roll off the bed like she used to. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed her brush and slowly started pulling out knots from her hair. A squeal from down the hall startled her and she accidentally ripped her brush through her hair. She dropped her brush and held her head.  
  
"God damn it..." She forgot her brush and stomped over to her door. She pulled it open and glared down the hall at GT Trunks, who was trying to carry Keeren down to breakfast over his shoulder. She arched an eyebrow and returned to the safety of her bedroom. How come Tasuki never did something like that with her? Ignoring the topic, Melissa pulled on a pair of worn pajama pants and a robe.  
  
Downstairs, Teri was already up and her and Nuriko were prodding around the tree, seeing how many presents they got. Chichiri, Chiriko, Legolas and Mirai were in the kitchen, working on the Christmas Breakfast. Melissa's mouth watered at the scent of sausages, bacon and omelets. Chiriko noticed her arrive and quickly informed her that nobody was to be allowed into the kitchen until the food was read. Melissa peeked in and saw Chichiri handling a wok with eggs and bacon in it. Her stomach growled. Chiriko quickly noted this and pushed her into the living room.  
  
Melissa sighed, and carefully sat down in the la-Z-boy near the tree. She stared counting.  
  
"nine... ten... eleven..." Teri counted under her breath, she looked up from the pile under the tree and began looking in the tree for smaller presents and cards. "...twelve... thirt--no, that's Tasuki's..."  
  
The elementalist smirked when she glanced over a small wrapped package to Legolas from herself. Wrapped in gold, it glittered in the light beaming from the lights inside the tree. She glanced into the kitchen to see whether Legolas was looking out here. He wasn't, she shrugged and began prodding at a rather large box for her shipped from her mother and father back home.  
  
Melissa reached for a small dish of candy that was laid out on the end table the night before and plucked out a small piece of chocolate. As she unwrapped it, Tasuki came into the room wearing a pair of loose pajama pants and a sweater. He looked a little chilly.  
  
Though being introduced to Christmas over two years ago, the seishi were barely able to help themselves from acting like small children on the holiday. The way their eyes glimmered those mornings reminded Melissa of when she was a child, watching her baby brothers stumble into the living room dragging a stuffed toy behind them. Their eyes would light up like small baubles and stay that way until every present was unwrapped and properly strewn across the room. She smiled at the memories, but frowned at the idea of cleaning up after them. Tasuki looked at the tree and grinned, Melissa failed to notice his grin deepened when he saw a small red wrapped present sitting on top of the entertainment center.  
  
"Alriiiight!" Chiriko called from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready!!"  
  
Keeren skipped into the room with a 'yip' and trotted into the kitchen, wringing her hands in anticipation of Japanese style omlets, bacon, waffles and puddles upon puddles of syrup. Melissa chuckled and stood, keeping an hand on her swollen belly to steady herself.  
  
The kitchen swelled with the smell of food. The tables was laid out with a table cloth and place mats with a plate at each seat, each waiting with anticipation for a mound of food to be placed upon them. Across the table laid platters and pitchers of delicious looking food. Pancakes, waffles, Chichiri's special wok egg and bacon omlets, toast, bacon, sausage. At each end of the the table sat four pitchers of drink. Two of milk, one of orange juice and one of apple juice. One large pot of coffee was placed near the center of the table.  
  
Melissa took her seat at the foot of the table, making sure for there to be a seat open next to her for Tasuki. Keeren at her other side, with Teri and Legolas near the head of the table. The rest of the house mates sat in various areas around the table, most sitting near their favorite foods. Melissa had made extra sure to sit near the large bowl full of bacon which would soon become a steaming mound of leftovers. Legolas opted to say something of thanks for the food they had. Though few at the table were religious in anyway, it seemed right to at least thank each other for a glorious holiday of friends, family, and, well, food and presents. One thing that Melissa had added to the list near the end, taking Tasuki's hand into her's....  
  
Love.  
  
The kitchen was left in a mess. Nobody really wanted to clean up. Even those most mature just wanted to get into that living room and rip apart those presents and see what they contained. Curiosity always got the best of everyone. With stomachs content with food, and spirits high, they all dove into the pile of presents.  
  
Nuriko had gotten a silver chain necklace from Mirai, GT a pair of leather boots from Keeren to replace his orange ones, Teri an Elven robe and cloak from Legolas, Melissa a set of mystery novels from Teri, Chiriko a laptop from all three girls, Chichiri a 'singing fish' as a practical joke from Melissa (Tasuki couldn't keep himself from laughing when the monk pushed the little button under the plaque.).  
  
Soon, the only thing they could see when they looked down, besides their own knees, was a thick carpet of wrapping paper and boxes that previously contained cheap gags or something else. Melissa looked across her portion of the couch, she had gotten a decent amount of things, Keeren had teamed up with Chiriko, Nuriko and Chichiri to get a custom lighter made for her shaped like the Tessen. Teri had given her a basket full of exotic oils and lotions. The healer had given her a stern glare before whipping a hand full of wrapping paper at her sister. Teri was still confused why she was so brutally assaulted with patterned paper.  
  
She looked through her small pile of gifts and noticed there seemed to be too few. She counted over her fingers of the gifts. One from three of the seishi and Keeren, one from Teri, from GT, from Mirai and one from Legolas. What was missing? She looked across the room for who she was missing. Then she spotted him, sitting across from her on the floor, sipping from a fresh cup of coffee. Tasuki.  
  
The blinked once or twice, going over reasons for why she hadn't gotten one from the flame haired bandit. Her trail of thought was disrupted when Chiriko stood from his seat on a pillow and went to the entertainment center, exclaiming that there was still one gift left. The young seishi reached up and pulled down a small item, wrapped in bright red wrapping and barely larger than a golf ball. It sat in his hand as he looked at the tag. He looked up and held it out to Melissa.  
  
"It's for you." The teen said, walking over to her and placing it into her hand. Melissa cocked her head at it, and knew it could have been only from Tasuki. She carefully took the wrapping off and in her hand rested a small red velvet box. Her eyes glimmered with excitement, she barely noticed the entire room watch her, she didn't notice at when Tasuki stood from his seat across the room and went up to her. She slowly opened the box.  
  
Inside rest a silver ring with a pair of topazes on either side of a diamond. The band was engraved with swirling designs with stars around the diamonds. Melissa's eyes lit up when she tilted it for the diamonds to catch the light. She was breathless when the light bounced off the diamond and reflected scattered rainbows across her shirt. A pair of tanned, strong hands reached into hers and removed the box from her hands. Melissa looked up to find Tasuki kneeling before her, holding the ring out to her. His eyes looked honest and sure, though just a little nervous. She noticed him swallow a lump in his throat before he spoke.  
  
"The first time I met you... I knew you were a special one..." He started, looking into her eyes. "Just from th' way you looked at me, sittin' on those barrels back in Konan. In th' bar, th' way yeh drank sake, how yeh showed me that even a woman can beat a man in a man's game. I knew you were special." He took a breath, reaching up to cup Melissa's cheek. "It was soon after that I felt somethin' I had never though I'd feel. I felt something wonderful. I felt love, for th' first time. I was confused at first, but I knew it was real. I love you Missy, and that's why... and that's why I want to spend th' rest of my life with you. So, that's why I'm gonna ask you... will you marry me?"  
  
The whole room was still, everyone was holding their breath, waiting for the answer. Melissa gaped back at Tasuki, eyes wide, brimming with tears, her mouth was dry, words caught in her throat. What was she supposed to say? If she said no, with everyone watching, she was unsure whether they'd think the same of her anymore. But if she said yes, it'd feel forced. What was that line she read in a book so long ago? 'Just do as your heart tells you'. Melissa grinned. She knew what her heart said. Her heart said yes, god-damnit.  
  
Tasuki's eyes lit up when he heard Melissa squeak her response. In the back, Nuriko had to ask her to repeat what she had said. Melissa shook her head, shaking off her tears of happiness. She threw herself forward onto Tasuki, shrieking her reply so everyone in the whole forest could hear her. Tasuki grinned and helped Melissa sit up again, tears of joy streaming down her face. He took the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. A perfect fit.  
  
This truly was the greatest Christmas she'd ever had.  
  
A/N:Well, not as long as I had hoped it to get, but I've got plans for tonight and I really can't think of anything else to add to this chapter, it's fine where I ended it.  
  
And before any strict fans of FY come and slaughter me, I'll remind you that this is strictly AU, oh-KAY? Oh-KAY. 


	18. Like a Teen

Tachiagair Jakunen Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original copy of Tachiagair Jakunen, which I had written in the fall of 2002. It sucked, really bad, so here I am, re-writing it...  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Melissa pulled her jacket around her swollen belly tighter. It was late February, key season for sickness in Michigan. Spring would be coming soon, and the air was slowly warming up. The warmest it had gotten so far was a freezing 17 degrees, still not warm enough to make anyone in the house happy, not even Keeren. Melissa looked across the frozen landscape, taking in the soggy atmosphere. Icicles dripping off trees, an occasional squirrel digging into the snow, in search of a long lost buried nut. Life was coming back, after a cold, tough winter, even the most fragile of flowers could be revived.  
  
The healer let out a frosty sigh, stuffing her hands into her pockets. She was on one of her weekly walks. Her sister and Keeren had convinced her into exercising more often since she couldn't do her usual weight training or martial arts in the back yard. The most she could do was take nice long walks and swimming. Being it was winter, she couldn't go swimming, and the YMCA was out of question, she really felt like keeping her tail 'under wraps'. So, all she cold do was walk, and somehow she made a deal that she could walk fifteen miles a week for a full month, Teri and Keeren would pay to get her Motorcycle fixed and give it a new paint job. Melissa was sure she would make this bet, she'd been keeping it up for the last three weeks, she only had two more weeks to go. Also, it was Tuesday and she was up to ten miles already. Nothing could stop her, she NEEDED that bike back. It was her pride and joy, and currently it was sitting in the backyard with a tarp wrapped around it.  
  
Her train of thought was interrupted when something sharp struck her belly. She hissed and held her stomach. The baby had been kicking for about two months so far, and it reminded her of split-minute cramps. It had been getting worse lately, she'd figured because she was slowly getting near her due date. She'd gone to the doctor a week before and had a sonogram. Her baby was healthy, prime fit, and she was due early May, about the fourth or fifth.  
  
The baby kicked again, god it was getting painful. She could hardly go a day without wishing to swallow an entire bottle of pain killers, but she really didn't feel like OD'ing or killing her baby, just because of the fucking pain. So she took a few aspirin a day, hoping the kid would get the idea and knock it the fuck off. So far, it hadn't. She already had her sights set on kicking the baby's ass as soon as it was walking and able to kick.  
  
She had called her mom and asked her for some tips. Kicking wasn't supposed to hurt as much as it did, so she was suggested to go to the doctors. But Melissa knew it was because she was a Saiya-jin, and her mother was still human. She learned a few things about keeping herself clean while pregnant, diets,and a few tricks to making the kid's favorite food before it was even born. Even if it was an old-wives tale, she was eating chinese food before she gave birth, god damnit.  
  
Melissa looked around, tallying how many miles she had gotten today. She was at twelve fo the week, she could finish the rest up on Thursday, she needed rest. She fished around in her pocket and pulled out a small capsule and threw it onto the ground. A cheap white motorbike appeared when he smoke cleared. This was the best she could do until her own bike was fixed. It didn't go very fast and it smelled awful. But she had to deal, at least to get home. As she was taking her seat on it, the baby kicked, hard. She hissed and bit her tongue, keeping herself from letting out a small cry. If this kept up, she wasn't going to have a second child.  
  
Tasuki looked up as Melissa drove up the street. He smiled and returned to his game of poker.  
  
"I win." He said, laying his card in front of him. Teri and Nuriko looked over their cards at the bandit's. Teri glared, and put her cards face down, pushing her chips forward. Nuriko frowned, and took a better look at the cards.  
  
"You cheating sneak." Nuriko hissed, moving his jack of spades aside. She held up the joker and glared. "Keeping the joker huh? That's damn right cheating if you ask me."  
  
Tasuki glared back, he stuck out his tongue and stood. Nuriko looked back at Teri. "Keep your chips, we're gonna have a rematch later."  
  
"All-riiight."Teri smirked, taking her pile and putting them in a nearby plastic bag. She got up from the table and went inside.  
  
Tasuki leaned against the porch banister and welcomed Melissa with open arms as she walked up the steps. She smiled and took him into a one armed hug when she came in. Tasuki returned it, taking her left hand into his and running his thumb over the silver ring. Melissa smiled again and kissed him on the cheek, opening the front door and going inside..  
  
"The baby's kicking more." She said, setting her coat on the back of a chair. Tasuki walked in behind her and sat at the table. "It's getting close, just a little over two months away."  
  
Tasuki shook his head, he didn't know whether to be scared or to be happy. The last encounter with a baby was in Hokkan... He really didn't feel like being called 'Mr.Scary Face' again. Then again, if he told Melissa he was scared of an unborn child, he'd probably end up with a new name.  
  
"I'm still wondering if I should give birth to the kid here, or in Konan."  
  
Tasuki perked up at the idea of his home world.  
  
"Why would yeh' do it in Konan?"  
  
Melissa shrugged, pulling a jar of peanut butter out of the pantry. Tasuki arched an eyebrow at her random food as she took out a spoon and began eating the brown sticky substance.  
  
"I dunno." Melissa started, swallowing a gob of peanut butter. "I kinda want to have the kid born under warm water and--"  
  
"Under warm water?!" Tasuki exclaimed, dropping the cup he was juggling in his hands. "you wanna' drown him?!"  
  
Melissa laughed, holding her hand over her mouth to keep the peanut butter in.  
  
"No-no-no-no-no, baby's don't breath when they're born. you gotta smack them on the ass first." Tasuki's jaw was still hanging around his collar bone. "Any ways, it's warm an wet inside of me." The healer poked her belly. "It's only proper that they get introduced into the world in the same environment. Plus, it'll keep me more calm that those uncomfortable hospitals."  
  
Tasuki nodded, unsure on what his fiancée was talking about. He was scared of water enough, he really didn't feel like giving his child the same fear. He hoped that the theories of this much more advanced world than his would be correct. Although, he still thought the idea of forks were stupid. Why bother with them when you've got a perfectly good pair of chopsticks? He laughed at the feeble attempts to use chopsticks from Legolas and Keeren. Melissa looked up when he started chuckling. He was looking into nowhere, hand to his chin. He looked lost in thought, probably reflecting on old memories between him and his fellow seichiseishi. The way he was looking, face relaxed and a gentle grin on his face, she had trouble swallowing the peanut butter in her mouth. She had forgot how bishonen he was. Forgetting her hormones and sexual desires, she took a moment to take in how beautiful he was, as a man, not a sex machine.  
  
She found herself blushing, a spoon hanging from her mouth, lost in her own thoughts gazing at the ex-bandit. The healer only stopped what she was doing when Tasuki broke from his thoughts and picked up the cup he had dropped several moments ago. She blushed, and blinked. Blushing?  
  
(why am i blushing?)  
  
It had been a while since she had last blushed, especially around Tasuki. What reason did she have to blush? She had done everything and the whole nine yards with this man, even though technically he wasn't a man until he was twenty-one. She put her hand to her cheek where it was warm, as if it was resting against a hot cup of Java.  
  
(is it because of the baby?)  
  
That was the only logical reason she could think of. She was pregnant and she had hormones raging through her body, helping it grow. She had to get used to her body controlling her emotions like she had to while she was on the rag. She only hoped she wouldn't blow up in someone's face, well, again. Melissa had already blown up on Teri, and she'd gotten into an argument with Keeren just the other day. Over stupid things, like when she was an elementary student.  
  
"Somethin' wrong?"  
  
Melissa snapped her head up, started by Tasuki. She then noticed she was still blushing, cupping her cheek, and the spoon still hanging from her lips. She shook her head and pulled the spoon from her mouth.  
  
"Nope, nothing."  
  
Keeren looked up from her sketch book as Tasuki went by. Blinking once or twice, she returned to her sketching. She had signed up for a studio art class at the local collage and she had to prepare her portfolio as soon as possible to get in. Though she was a Saiya-jin, and had very bright lavender hair and eyes, she was sure she could pull off just being another crazy young adult. She just had to keep her tail out of sights. Chiriko and Gt had helped her design a type of belt that not only kept your tail underneath your shirt and around your waist, but was comfortable and stylish too.  
  
Looking up at the scene she had put together, a sheet draped over a cardboard box with a novelty or two around it, she noticed the Jonathan Davis bobble head she normally had in her car--and had brought in to sketch- -was missing. She blinked. where'd it go? It couldn't have just gotten up and walked away. Looking around, she looked over the scene and found it on the floor, batted around by a white and brown paw.  
  
Paw?  
  
Setting her sketch book aside, she looked under the coffee table and found a white cat with brown markings. it looked up at her with squinted eyes and mew'd at her.  
  
She felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop. She reached under the table and grabbed the cat, pulling it into her arms. It meowed at her in protest, and tried scrambling from her arms. Keeren held it in front of her, looking it over. With the patch of brown fur on it's head, tail and paws, it WAS Tamaneko. The very cat that had traveled with Mitsukake through Konan as a travelling medicine man.  
  
"Umm... hey guys...!! why do you have Tam--er, a cat that looks just like Tamaneko...?"  
  
Chichiri popped his head out from his bedroom down the hall at smiled at her. "I went to Konan earlier this morning to visit Mistukake and he said he was going on a long trip where he couldn't take him along, so he asked if I could watch over him, no da. So, I brought him with me."  
  
Keeren blinked. "What happened when he went through R.I.F.T?" Tamaneko pulled from her hands and jumped over the back of the couch, heading for under the desk in the corner.  
  
"He was out when I arrived, but he recovered sooner than I had thought he would, no da." He smiled and shrugged. "Strong cat I guess."  
  
"I bet..." Keeren said softly, looking over her shoulder at the feline, who was currently busying himself with a bubble gum wrapper across the floor. It had been a while since she had owned a cat, or at least cared for one, not since she lived with her family. She shrugged and reached over the table to find the bobble head Tama had knocked over the table earlier. She heard Melissa get up from the table in the kitchen and travel through the room.  
  
"So we have a cat then?"  
  
"For now." Keeren replied, setting the trinket back where it was, checking her sketches for it's position.  
  
"Yeah, I know for now..." Melissa said softly, reaching under the desk to stroke the cat's ears. Tama chirped and rubbed into her hand, purring lightly. Melissa smiled and winced, just now realising she was bending over. Not smart. She pulled a chair out from the desk and sat in it, letting Tama jump into her lap. He rubbed his body against her belly and curled up on her knees, enjoying the attention. She smiled again, running her fingers down his tail. The healer had never seen an oriental cat, but he didn't look any different than any cat she had owned in her life time. He almost reminded her of the half siamese cat she had in High School, named Spaz, even though he wasn't much of one. Once he reached six months, he had gotten over weight and clumsy, and eventually, really lazy. She considered for a moment what kind of diet Tamaneko had. He was probably used to warm milk, fish and bread. Here, it was cat food they bought at the store. Would they have to weene him? Probably. The only thing was, would he have to be re-weened when he returned home? She didn't think Mitsukake had remembered that Chichiri lived in another world now when he gave him the feline, then again, she wasn't sure that Mitsukake even knew.  
  
It was like getting practice for caring for a baby...  
  
A/N: Meh, didn't feel like continuing this chapter... 


	19. I'm moving out of this womb

**Tachiagair Jakunen**

_Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original copy of Tachiagair Jakunen, which I had written in the fall of 2002. It sucked, really bad, so here I am, re-writing it...  
  
Enjoy!_

**000000000000**

**Chapter 19**  
  
Melissa stood from the closed toilet and leaned against the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror and took a long gaze. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was a mess, and she was pale. Of course, her being pale could just be blamed on the mid-spring weather, she had yet to receive a tan. But she knew it wasn't that. She hadn't been getting any sleep lately, and she'd been in a piss poor mood for longer than she thought it was possible. Her belly ached with a familiar feeling, and her back was beginning to pain her. Was this a common thing with pregnancy? She didn't know, because she didn't know any other Saiya-jins that had been pregnant, not even Bulma could give her any advice.  
  
She sighed, leaning against the sink, a nasty taste formed in her mouth. Cupping her hands, she scooped up some cool water from the running faucet and washed her mouth out. The taste remained, but it wasn't as thick as before. She felt down in the dumps, but she didn't know why. An obvious reason to her was maybe because she hadn't been able to do what she usually did for fun lately. She had all ready gotten her bike repaired, but she couldn't ride it because it caused such a strain on her belly and back. Flying was becoming a pain as well, taking up thrice as much energy as usual, and any other activity she usually enjoyed just felt too bothersome to even try. She had even stopped drinking carbonated drinks because they were unhealthy and in the long run, didn't do much to help the baby.  
  
Blinking sleepily, she opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. Downing a pair of pills, she shut the cabinet and left the room.  
  
It was early, not even nine o'clock yet. Barely anyone was up, save for Chiriko, Chichiri and herself. But, seeing the pair of seishi wave to her in the kitchen was becoming an every day event. She could no longer sleep in, no matter how late she stayed up. The steady kicking in her womb was her own personalized alarm clock, accept she couldn't set it to wake her at another time. She was getting close to the due date, it was already the last day April, and the child was due the first week of May. She was filled with an awkward excitement, but something felt as if she would miss carrying a life with her everywhere she went. Post-Pregnancy Depression was something she knew she might get, a lot of mothers got it. It wasn't uncommon. She stepped out of the bathroom and wandered down the hall, the smell of fresh brewed coffee catching her like a fish on a lure.  
  
For the first time in a long while, her sister was up and around before noon, which was pretty rare. Teri was contentedly reading the sunday paper at the table with a glass of orange juice in reach. Melissa lowered herself carefully into a chair and rested her head on an upturned hand.  
  
"Would you like something to eat, no da?" Chichiri inquired, standing from the table with his empty plate.  
  
Melissa looked at him through half closed eyes and nodded. "Jus' some sausages... maybe some coffee too... thanks..."  
  
Chichiri smiled, and nodded, going to the still warm pan on the stove. Teri looked up from the newspaper and looked at her sister curiously. Melissa returned the look with an added tongue.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" The Saiya-elf asked, looking closer at the healer. Melissa shrugged and closed her eyes still feeling quite dead to the world. "You look kinda... I dunno, sea sick."  
  
"Is there a boat around here?"  
  
"One of the neighbors might have one."  
  
"Then maybe I went for a little boating trip last night." She replied sarcastically, taking her plate and coffee from Chichiri with thanks. Teri frowned and took a sip of her orange juice. She arched an eyebrow when she found Melissa drinking her coffee straight, no sugar, no creamer, nothing. Now she really knew something was wrong.  
  
"Are you _sure_ you're okay? You're acting really odd."  
  
"Yes Teri, I'm fine." Melissa returned, taking an edge of attitude. "I just happen to have a baby feeding off of my soul, okay? It happens all the time."  
  
Teri blinked as her sister glared at her. In a dim memory, she remembered how a friend of hers acted when she was pregnant. Of course, her friend was already quite moody in the first place, she had her head bitten off more than once. She laughed at the memory. Melissa glared even more when she thought the saiya-elf was laughing at her, she was about ready to throw her hot coffee into her face, but she decided not to, it tasted too good to get rid of, must have been one of Chichiri's special blends.  
  
Later on that week, Melissa found herself sitting in the living room watching a cartoon series they thought they had canceled years ago. She was barely watching it, more or less just staring at the screen, giving herself something to do. Anyone who walked by would see her glazed over eyes and think she was either dead or stoned. She was lucky enough that Keeren had gotten them occupied in getting the yard cleaned and gardened. Through the arguments she heard through the window, the lavender haired saiya-jin was refusing to let Teri use her elemental abilities to get out of working so she could go finish whatever she was doing on her laptop. Melissa was sure the saiya-elf was sneaking her abilities now and then to make the job go quicker.  
  
The healer winced as the baby gave a frightful kick. Sighing, she stood up from the couch to take a short walk around the house, she had given this a try once before, and it usually kept her too occupied to dwell on the pain. In the air movement that occurred when she stood, her rear was suddenly a little colder than she had thought it would be. Did she have a hole in her pants? Reaching to test, she found her back side to be damp. Spinning around to look at the couch, she found a small absorbed puddle on the seat. Her eyebrow twitched when it clicked that it was from her. Her water had broke. She was going to go into labor.  
  
She suddenly felt dizzy with shock. She had to get outside, alert the others. Walking towards the door, she swayed and and stumbled, a dull pain forming in her crotch area. She groaned and leaned against the door frame, taking in a few breaths. Just walking that short distance had left her out of breath. The healer nearly ripped the door off it's hinges trying to get outside.  
  
Melissa stumbled onto the porch, running into the railing and using it for support. She looked around the front yard for someone, anyone. She didn't see anyone. Had they already moved to the back of the house? Damn them. She couldn't walk all the way around the house, she had already used much of her energy just getting onto the porch. Her last resort was to call for them.  
  
"GEENNN-ROUU!!" She shouted, leaning off the railing, her wail exploiting the pain she was in. She gasped for breath and let out a painful moan as the pain in her southerns throbbed again. Getting ready to shout again, Tasuki was suddenly jogging around the corner of the house, his hands and knees covered in dirt.  
  
"What's wrong? You okay?" He asked quickly, walking under her on the ground. She looked at him, her face cringed with mixed emotions.  
  
"I-It's time..." She said, smiling with a tear. Tasuki's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He looked around quickly, wiping his hands on his pants. He looked panicked.  
  
"What--what do we do?!" He nearly shouted, going up onto the porch and holding her up.  
  
"What's going on?" Keeren inquired, coming around the corner, Teri in tow.  
  
"I'm in labor." Melissa gasped, squeezing Tasuki's hand. Teri blinked, and Keeren's eyes went wide. Teri wheeled and dashed around the edge of the house to tell the others.  
  
"A-are you still going to Konan to have him?" Keeren asked, going up to her. Melissa nodded. Keeren swallowed a small lump in her throat. "Well, I'll go get the remote then. Who're we taking with us?

**000000000000**

_Wee! Short chapter, I know, but I think it ended appropriately._


	20. Complications

**Tachiagair Jakunen**

_Written by: Fira Flame_

_I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri._

_This is a re-written version of the original copy of Tachiagair Jakunen, which I had written in the fall of 2002. It sucked, really bad, so here I am, re-writing it..._

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 20**

Melissa let out a cry of honest pain. The mid-wife was doing all she could to ease her pain. Tasuki had made special arrangements to have the same Mid-Wife that delivered Boushin to deliver his own child, emperor Hotohori had also insisted. They had been escorted to the bathing chamber inside the palace and Melissa put into a warm bath, just as she wanted it. Tasuki was still unsure of how this would work, he was a little frightened to be honest. He wasn't sure if he wanted his child to also be unable to swim like him, or afraid of water. But if this is what Melissa wanted, and if she was sure it wouldn't backfire, then he would let her do it, for her sake.

The rest of the group was directed to the hall outside the bath chamber and benches and large fluffy pillows were set up outside. Everyone sat and waited. The walls and doors were strong and thick, so little noise could be heard through them. Occasionally a wail came through the cracks in the door, but no more. They sat, and waited.

And waited...

...still waiting...

And yet, they still waited.

Minutes turned into an hour, these hours began to gather, and soon they were heading onto the fifth hour of labor. Chichiri and Chiriko had left to converse with their emperor, Nuriko had taken Mirai Trunks to the gardens, so all whom was left was Keeren, Teri, Legolas, and GT Trunks. GT was calmly snoozing on one of the large pillows, Legolas _looked_ asleep, but with elves one could never be sure, and Teri was content with one of her large books she had borrowed from the elven prince. Although, Keeren was not still, nor calm. Being one who easily over-reacts, she was slowly pacing as if she was the father and not Tasuki. Occasionally she would glance up at the door, tap her foot, and a worried look came over her face.

"Sit down Keeren." Teri muttered, looking over her book. "Nothing's wrong, giving birth can take forever."

Keeren let out an exasperating sigh and she put her hands on top of her hips. "Yeah, I know... But, I... I can't help but feel worried, y'know?"

Teri closed her book and set it aside her lover. "Yes, I know. When my brothers were born it took almost eight hours, and that was because she'd had me and Melissa before then. I don't remember, but I think I might have been around... like, ten?" She put her arms above her head and stretched them out along with her legs dramatically, her toes wiggled happily inside her socks. "Well, Missy's a Saiya-jin, AND this is her first child, who knows how long it may take."

Keeren frowned and tilted her head to the side. "Yeah... you're right..." She dragged herself to the pillow next to GT and plopped herself down into it. She leaned back in it and let her back crack. After a moment, she sat up and looked up at Teri.

"Hey, I'm kind of hungry, wanna go down to the kitchens and nab some food?"

The saiya-elf blinked and shrugged. "Sure, why not." She poked Legolas in the ribs, he blinked once and looked to her.

"Hungry?"

He shook his head and returned to the position he once was. Teri stood and edged around the large pillow in which GT was snoozing and headed off with Keeren towards the kitchens.

About an hour later they returned with Nuriko and Mirai, each with a handful of rice balls, a few bowls of wanton and egg drop soup, and some plain rice. Dinner was sloppy, but enjoyable. Several trips were made back to the kitchens and soon there was a growing stack of dirty dishes on one of the unused benches.

Now that the food was gone, and empty stomachs were filled, the room drifted back to it's original state, wondering about Melissa, Tasuki, and their soon to be born child. It was heading on the eighth hour and no news on any improvement. No sounds came through the door, until then.

A loud _scream_, not a wail, came from behind the door, mixed of both male and female. It soon died down and only soft sobs were heard. Was the child born?

A moment later, Tasuki came through the door, cradling his left hand, the mid-wife behind him pushing him out. His hand was beginning to swell and it looked oddly contorted. He looked at the group, he seemed exhausted, and he shook his head. The flame haired bandit strode over and took a seat between Keeren and Teri, whom were watching him with owl-like eyes.

"Well?" Keeren begged.

Tasuki sighed and shook his head again. "No luck... she hasn't even begun t' contract yet..." He winced and hissed in pain when he tried to move his contorted hand, as if every bone was broken.

"He-here." Teri started. "Let me numb it for you until you can get it healed." She put her two hands around it and his hand became a faint shade of white, she froze it.

"Thanks..." He rested his now 'frozen' hand on his lap poked at a bowl of half eaten rice. He placed it in his lap with his good hand and began to eat it. "Th' baby's already turned an' begun t' come out, but if she doesn't uh, open up th' midwife said either she will die or th' kid will."

"What!" Came in a unison from everyone around him, eyes wide, fearful. The bandit nodded.

"Every time she starts t' open up it closes again. I think it's cuz' of her healin' powers, cuz' we tried cutting her open to get th' kid out, but she healed too quickly fer' us... thas' why my hand got crushed."

"Shimatta..." Keeren muttered under her breath. "I thought she could control her healing abilities."

"Isn't there some way to stop them?" Nuriko asked.

"Yeah, but that requires knocking her out, and that's almost impossible when she's trying to give birth." Teri responded. "Wait, did she say once that direct antibiotics stopped her from healing?"

Keeren sat up. "Yeah, she did, didn't she...?" But she sighed, leaning back again. "But where are we going to get something like that _here?_"

"Don't you know instant-transmission?" Mirai questioned.

"Yeah."

"Well, go back to Terra, go into a hospital and teleport into the store room and nap some." Said Teri, pulling out her remote.

"What? That's against the law!"

"And anything else we do isn't?" The saiya-elf replied, punching in the coordinates into the remote. She held it out to Keeren. "Go, if you don't, she'll die."

Keeren gulped and nodded, taking the remote from her. She pushed the confirmation key and the blue vortex appeared down the hall. She pulled her hair into a tie, looped her tail around her belt loops and pushed a pair of sunglasses onto her nose.

"Wish me luck."

The hospital, tall and white, loomed over the short lavender haired girl as she stepped onto the side walk. The portal had transported her just a block away into an empty park, and she went as fast as she could towards the hospital without looking too suspicious. The parking lot was full and there was an old man with a respirator sitting on the bench with a young dark skinned nurse. She passed them without a glance and she entered the lobby, looking around for any idea of where the stock room could be. There was a security guard almost at every corner, this was going to be tough.

* * *

_A/N: Wow, been a while, hasn't it? I randomly got inspired to write some more, I hope I don't get stuck into a rut again because it'd be night to finish this BEFORE Christmas (unlike what I tried last year XD)_


End file.
